Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! Bella Swan is a journalism major at Forks University. Edward Masen is a famous vampire model, Bella is sent to interview him. BXE
1. Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner

**A FAIR WARNING!** This story is filled with plot holes, bad grammar, bad spelling, and just a lot of bad. Please, for the love of God, do **NOT** read it if you're a grammar nazi and want to tell me every fucking thing wrong with it, because someone already has! I promise one of these days I'll come back and fix everything, but for right now I'm too preoccupied with other things. Its a good story if you can get pass the plot holes and grammar mistakes. **Please**, I'm really tired of getting reviews telling me what I did wrong. Sorry if this seems rude, but seriously, its getting aggravating. And I'm not going to take it down because people will get pissed off at me, telling me they were reading it or that it was one of their favorite stories. So please, **just don't read it if it bothers you that much**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight._

**Summary:**Bella Swan is a journalist major at Forks University. Edward Massen is a famous vampire model. BXE I suck at summaries. Cute, fluffy, funny.

"Stupid shiny volvo owner."

-_Twilight_

**Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner**

I stared at the door to his hotel room, a deep sense of regret washing over me. I didn't even want this stupid story, Jessica was suppose to get it, but no, not with my luck, Mr. Gollub thought it would be a "perfect learning experience" for me, which was code for he didn't want Jessica scaring him off. Which was ridiculous, he's a vampire for God's sakes, I doubt many things scares him.

I let my knuckles hover over the door for a couple of seconds, my heart in my ears, I wasn't very good at interviews, they were always so awkward and I made the interviewee feel uncomfortable. I was a _terrible _interviewer, but a great writer, or at least that's what my advisor told me, when he wasn't screaming at me, for sleeping at the computer. Insomnia and college, not a good combination.

I took a deep breath before pounding my fist on the door. I held my breath when I heard someone unlock the door. My heart was in my throat as the knob turned, I fought the urge to run. I had never felt so anxious in my life.

The door opened to reveal a really young (and hot) man. He was tall and snow white, his eyes a deep topaz, with deep purple rings under his eyes. The word 'vampire' screamed through my mind, followed by 'extremely hot vampire.' He smiled at me, his topaz eyes shining, I wasn't sure if it was out of curtissy or if he wanted to eat me.

"Hello, how many I help you?" His voice was velvet soft, I could feel my knees give out under me.

"Um...I have an interview with Edward...I'm with the Forks University." I reached into my purse to pull out my student press pass, I couldn't find it. I could feel the blush rush across my face, as I used both of my hands to go through my purse, my eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. "It's here, I promise." I looked up at him, afraid to look at his face. I went back and stuck my head in my purse, cursing to myself for not being more prepared.

"That's okay, we were expecting you." I looked up at the vampire and blushed harder. "He's right this way, Ms..." He let his voice trail off.

"Swan. Bella Swan." I felt like James Bond, not just Bond, James Bond. I bowed my head to hide my smile.

My mouth dropped when I finally got the courage to look at where he was staying. It was _huge_ the main room was the size of my dorm house. My mouth dropped open as the words 'wow' screamed through my mind. No one was there, I felt a undertone of fear run through my body. I was alone in a hotel room with a vampire. I wasn't one of the brightest people in the world today, I knew I should have taken Mike Newton's offer on coming with me.

"So how are you liking Forks, Mr..." I let my voice trail, letting him answer. I knew he wasn't Edward Massen, I may not be obsessed with him as Jessica was, but I knew what he looked like, I _did_ watch TV.

"James, just James." He told me sitting on a couch in front of the bed, he motioned for me to sit next to him.

I bit my lip my lip but obligated, I was feeling very stupid today. "So where's Edward?" I asked, sitting next as far away from him as I was able to. I could see his smile falter a bit, before he turned to me. I fought to not look at his topaz eyes, I read somewhere that humans shouldn't look into vampires eyes, of course Jessica swears up and down that it was just a rumor.

"Edward," he hissed. "Is out with his family, he will be back shortly, in the mean time would you like a glass of wine." He got up so suddenly that I felt my breath catch in my throat. This wasn't the first time I've been around vampires, we had a couple at my school, but I never got over how beautiful and graceful they really are.

James cleared his throat catching my attention. I looked up at him and blushed. "No. I don't drink."

He raised an eyebrow. "A college student that doesn't drink?" He made it a question.

I nodded. "I'm really clumsy sober and I figure that if I'm this clumsy sober, imagined what I would be if I was drunk." I bit my lip embarrassed. "And I'm too young, I'm only 19."

He smiled. "I won't tell anyone if you won't." He poured me poured a light brown liquid into a small glass filled with ice. It wasn't wine.

I shook my head when he offered it to me. "No thanks, it's really unprofessional for me to drink on the job." I said becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"C'mon, Bella, don't you have an adventurous side?" James continued to pressure me.

I shook my head stubbornly. "Thanks, but no thanks." I looked around and decided that it was time for me to go. "I think it's time for me to go home. Can you please tell Edward that I came by and that I'm sorry for missing him."

I got up from my seat when I felt a light wind brush beside me. "I don't think you're going anywhere." A cool voice whispered in my ear. I shivered and turned around to look at him.

"I know kung fu!" I lied. I took a couple of steps back, aware that I was getting close to the wall.

James seemed to catch the lie and laughed at me, his topaz eyes shining. "I'm sure you do."

"My dad is chief police officer in Forks!" This wasn't a lie, but my voice wasn't very convincing.

James' smile widened. "Really now?"

My back hit the wall, I turned to the wall and than back to James, he was standing in front of me, his smile wide. It was different the smile he gave to me when I first walked in, this time I was sure he wanted to eat me. He clamped his hand on my mouth so no one could hear my ear wrenching scream. His other hand wrapped around my waist and he leaned his lips to my ear. I fought against his grip, throwing my head to the side, my fist pounded on his chest. He pushed my head back into the wall hard, my vision blurred a little, and I had a huge headache.

"You want this just as much as I do." His words were ice against my skin. "I can smell the lust on you." His hand slipped down my waist. I tried to hold back tears, with little success. I'd never been touch by a man like this before and I sure as hell didn't want it to be like this. His hand squeezed my upper thigh, I could feel the tears fall out of my eyes.

"Please don't." I whispered into his hand. "Please." I repeated, hoping that my words would pull on his heart strings. He only laughed at me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over with.

And than he was gone, his hand cold hand was off my mouth, his fingers around my thigh disappeared. My eyes darted open as I saw another man hold James by the throat against the wall on the other side of me. I screamed in shock. The man holding James turned to me, his eyes black. He glared at me, I fell to the floor, my knees finally giving out. I closed my eyes and pulled my knees to my chest. I buried my head into my knees and put my hands over my ears. I had never been more scared in my life.

A loud thud, echoed through my ears, and I cringed. I could hear low whispers before a loud slam, someone had left. I burried my head deeper into my knees, knowing that James would come back for me, now the other man was gone. I could feel cold hands wrap around my wrist, I tried to pull away with no success.

"No! Please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I turned my head away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was warm, though his breath was cold. I opened an eye to see the guy from the magazines stare at me. He was more beautiful than I'd thought he'd be. I dropped my arms and pulled my knees to the side, my face slowly turned to him. He pulled his hands away from my wrists. I held back more tears that were threatening to crawl out of the corner of my eyes.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at me. I wiped away my tears with my free hand and tried to get up. He pushed me gently back down. I stared at him, my eyes wide. I felt like a three year old. He stared at me with intense eyes, I blushed and turned away. I could feel the awkwardness of the situation sink in, though the fear was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, staring at the carpeted floor. I could see him stiffen in the corner of my eye. "He spilled alcohol on the hotel's carpet." I pointed behind him, noticing the small glass shattered with the ice cubes slowly melting in the carpet. "I know how expensive this room might be and that will only rack up the cost."

I looked up at him, he was staring at me shocked. I've never seen a vampire shock before, it was...amusing to say the least. He finally shook his head, mumbling a small "don't worry about it." He got to his feet and walked to other side of the room, he leaned his back against the corner.

I sat on the floor looking around the room, feeling a bit uncomfortable, I finally looked at him again, blushing. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say and kind of hoping that I could go home soon.

He shrugged. "I'm waiting for you to go into shock."

"Oh." I said and tightened my mouth.

"Are you feeling nauseous?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Light headed?"

I shook my head again.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Bella." I said.

His eyebrows furrowed again.

"What?" I asked. Getting nervous again.

"You're not going into shock." He seemed genuinely surprised.

I shrugged. "I'm sorry?"

He frowned. "Aren't you scared?"

I shrugged again. "I was."

His frowned deepen and he shook his head. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." He started to walk out of the hotel room.

Even after all that happened to me just a few minutes ago, I followed him. Stupid Bella.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** It scares me that it was so easy to write that it wasn't any good. I've read through it a couple of times and I like it but it's not something that I'm like, wow, I can't believe I just wrote that. Though I think it's funny that I added an "attempted rape" scene. It just kind of happened like that. I guess it's habit. But anyways, this is a start of a new story, if you like it, review! Reviews rock my green socks off! And if I get enough I just might continue. Also check out my other story _Milk of Regret_, expect an update tomorrow or Friday. :D This is humor, this probably the most dramatic it'll be. I promise.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	2. Roadkill

**A/N:** Why is this story so easy to write? Seriously, I mean like I sit down and my fingers just type and it's done within a couple of hours. I love it. :D I also write too much and I want to write more, but I stop myself or else it'll be like ten pages long with at least 50000 words. Yeah, it would be really long and no one would want to read it. _Anyways_, still not proud of it...maybe the next chapter?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Life is a Highway...and I feel like Roadkill!"  
-unkown

**Roadkill  
**

He was staring at me through the corner of his eye again, I noticed this because I was staring at him through the corner of mine. He was like a god, I was like one of those people on _Unsolved Mysteries_, the ones that go for a walk and never come back. I looked back at the road, trying to forget about the fact that I was sitting alone in a car with Edward Massen, forget about the fact he was a vampire and if he wanted to could kill me without blinking, he was Edward _fucking_ Massen!

He let out a deep sigh. I looked at him. "Is something wrong?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He looked at me fully, his eyes not even concentrating on the road. Part of me wanted to scream at him and tell him to look back at the road but I didn't. He looked frustrated as he stared at me, I blushed but didn't look away.

"Are you cold?" He asked, ignoring my question. I looked down and noticed that I was rubbing my arms together. I nodded, thinking that he was going to turn on the heater or something, but he didn't. He reached to the back seat, his eyes never even glancing at the road and grabbed a jacket. "Here." He tossed it towards me. I stared at it for a few seconds before putting it on my arms, smiling and blushing to myself.

"Thanks." I mumbled, into his sleeves, smelling them, he smelt so freaking good.

He nodded and got into the right lane without using his blinker (or checking his mirrors). I forgot about the jacket and held onto the door handle. He was an aggressive driver.

He made a sharp turn which made me slam into the door. I groaned as he straightened the car, I hit my head on the window a little too hard. I pulled my face off the glass when I felt a cold hand touch my cheek, I jerked away, not because I was afraid but because he was cold. He mumbled a sorry and pulled his hand back. "Are you ok?" He finally asked, his eyes turning from the road to me.

I nodded and smile to make up for the flinch. "Yeah, I'm fine. No broken bones..." I added a fake laugh at the end, which I soon mentally kicked myself for. How stupid and corny could I get. I blushed to myself and turned my head out the window, wishing that the sharp turn had killed me. Sometimes, I really wish you could die from embarrassment.

I was shocked when I heard an angelic laugh next to me. I snapped my head to see Edward chuckling under his breath. I smiled to myself and blushed, my heart beating in my ear.

"You really aren't like most girls are you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

He looked at me again, his looking everywhere else but from the road. "Why were in my hotel room anyways?" He asked.

I blushed, knowing this question was coming sooner or later. "I was suppose to interview for an article for my college newspaper." I blushed, realizing how bad it must have made me look, to see a young girl alone with a vampire.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me again. "Interview?" He asked.

I nodded. "My advisor told me that he made an interview with you. He said that you don't usually do student interviews but you'd make an exception if he sent a really pretty girl, well he didn't really have much to choose from and Jessica would probably scream your ear off, so he chose me." I said it all really fast and really low, making sure to add the part about me being the last resort.

He looked confused. "I _don't _do college interviews, even for a pretty girl"

My breath caught in my throat, I wasn't sure if it was a compliment towards me or not but I took it as one, anyways. I bit my lip as the rest of his words sunk in, he didn't do college interviews. He didn't know about the interview. I looked back up at him, confused.

"You didn't get the message about me coming over? That one guy," I felt guilty for not remembering his name. "Said that you were waiting for me."

Edward banged his head on the back of the chair. I sat in silence, staring at him. He ran his hand through his hair and groaned. "You walked into a hotel room with some random guy, not even a guy! A vampire." He didn't make it a question but I answered anyways.

"Yeah..." I bit my lip.

He looked at me. "And you don't see anything wrong with that?" He asked, his hands fell back on the steering wheel.

"Well I do _now."_ I said really hoping that he would look at the road soon.

Edward didn't take his eyes off of me. "And even after all that happened to you at the hotel, you're sitting in the car with another vampire."

I looked up at him and nodded.

"And I don't scare you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not really."

He frowned. "Do you have _any_ common sense?" I shook my head. He tightened his lips and ran his hands through his bronze hair.

We sat in silence. I felt awkward sitting next to a vampire alone...in a car. I looked outside, it was getting dark and I had classes in the morning. Though I had no idea how I was suppose to explain why I didn't have my story to the editor tomorrow. I grimaced.

He finally pulled into the school's campus. I pointed to a set of dorms about a block away from the main campus. He dropped me off at the main entrance. I got out when realization hit me. I banged my head on my hand and quickly opened the door before he could drive off.

"I left my purse in your hotel room and my car is still in the parking lot." I said rapidly.

He gave me a weird look and lifted an eyebrow. "You wait till now to tell me this?" I nodded, feeling really embarrassed. "Alright, it'll be here in the morning." He said, I was about to close the door when something else came to my mind.

"Oh and Edward." He looked up at me. "Thanks, you know for saving me and giving me a ride home, I may not have gone into shock, but I don't know what I would have done without you."

I smiled and bravely, I mean bravely, totally uncharacteristic of me, leaned into the car and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed when I realized what I had done and scurried out of the car to head to my dorm room. I could hear the Volvo roar into life and skid out of the parking lot. I smiled to myself as I skipped up the steps to my room. I felt light as a feather, but was as clumsy as a sea monkey.

When I finally made it to my room, I was hyperventilating about what I had done. I had just kissed Edward Massen, I kissed him, even if it was on the cheek I still kissed him. I banged my head on the door to my dorm, mentally kicking myself for growing a back bone. He was probably on his way to the police to file a restraining order on me. I groaned and went to reach for my purse when I realized that I didn't have it with me. I groaned louder and steeped to the floor, my roommate was away for the week due to family troubles. I was locked outside of my dorm.

I looked down the hall, trying to think of somewhere I could stay for the night, no place came to mind. I banged my balled fists on my knees when I noticed I was still wearing Edward's jacket. I blushed to myself and lifted it to my nose again, breathing it in. I felt like a love sick girlfriend, the kind that is over possessive and usually spends hours at a time talking about her boyfriend when _no one_ cares.

I groaned to myself as I lifted myself off the floor and headed to the rec room.

-

I woke up to someone jabbing me, I groaned and swatted them away with my hand. They started to bang on the wall above my head, I pulled Edward's jacket, which was acting as my blanket at the time over my head. I finally gave up and rolled over to come face to leg that belonged to Jacob Black.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He said, squatting down so now I came face to knees. That's what I get for being best friends with a six foot seven werewolf. "Lock yourself out of your dorm again?"

"What time is it?" I asked, snuggling into Edward's jacket.

"Noon." His voice was monotone.

I threw my Edward's jacket over my head and screamed "What?!" At the top of my lungs. Jacob smiled and pointed to his digital watch, the numbers read out 12:01. I groaned and pulled myself off the floor, brushing my fingers through my hair. I had to get half way across the campus in twenty-nine minutes.

Jacob started walking next to me, his long legs keeping up with my pace easily. "You look terrible."

"I know." I mumbled. I hated his honesty sometimes.

I started to go down the stairs, I grabbed onto the rail, years of falling down (and up) the stairs has told me to keep a strong grip on the railing. Jacob had no trouble keeping up with me, I was half way down the hall when he said something again.

"When did you get that jacket?" He grabbed it making me stop. I looked at him and blushed.

"Edward Massen gave it to me." I mumbled and walked into the rec room, it was the only way to get to the front door. I looked at Jake afraid of what his reaction might be, by nature werewolves hate vampires,I have no idea why, they both seem equally intermediating to me.

He stopped. "Edward Massen?!" He practically screamed at me. People turned to look at us, I smiled at them and glared at Jake.

"Shut up Jake." I said angrily under my breath. "I'll tell you in the car." That's if I had a car, I still hadn't forgotten that I left my purse and truck at Edward's hotel.

Jake reluctantly followed me out of the front door and sure enough my car was parked not two spaces away from the door. I smiled to myself, blushing. The wind hit me like ice, I growled and pulled Edward's hoodie's hood over my head. I hated Washington sometimes, it was raining again, I was sure that the rain would turn to ice soon, I could smell it.

My truck was old and torn apart. The paint was chipping and the left review mirror was shattered, but I still loved it. Charlie, my dad, bought it off of Jacob's dad when I was seventeen. I've had it for two years and it still runs, not very well I might add, but it gets me from point A to point B in mostly one piece.

My purse was in the front seat of my unlock car. I wasn't sure if that was a good place to leave a purse, especially in a school parking lot, but everything was where I left it, though the wallet didn't have any money in it, not that it had money before I went there anyways. Jake sat in the front seat as I moved my purse to the space between us. He closed the door and buckled up though he didn't like it, he could live through a car wreck, I couldn't, but he buckled up anyway to humor me.

"So tell me about Edward Massen?" He demanded it before I was even buckled. I rolled my eyes and set my truck into reverse. It was tradition that Jake and I drive to class together in my car, he wasn't a reporter, he was a photographer, but we still had class together.

"Nothing much. He didn't do student interviews." I mumbled, it was the truth.

"Than how did you get his jacket." He grabbed Edward's jacket between his long fingers.

"He gave it to me." I answered. Jake rolled his eyes, I knew he wasn't finished with the topic so I changed it before he could say anything.

"How are the bikes coming along?" I asked, knowing that it would change the topic easily. He was restoring two bikes that he bought at the junk yard, he promised that I could have one.

He shrugged. "Good I guess."

We talked the rest of the trip about bikes, it kept him entertained and saved me from having to explain what happened last night. We finally arrived to the journalism building when I saw it, my heart skipped a beat and my mind ran twenty thousand miles per hour. There was a silver Volvo parked in front of the journalism building, the same one that Edward Massen drove me home in last night. I banged my head on the steering wheel, cursing my bad luck.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I still don't know if I like it yet. I just know that I write _way_ too much. Anyways, if you love, review! If not than fine than, I don't' like you either. :P Anyways, new update on _Milk of Regret_. Check it out if you like really good writing but really depressing plot. And thanks for all the reviews guys, I got a butt load. That's why I updated so fast, that and because I got bored and _Milk of Regret _was making me sad again.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	3. Lunch Date

**A/N:** Freaking bastard computer! Ok, I wanted a chapter out _YESTERDAY_! But no! My internet had to go down and I must have reread this thing at least ten times, just out of pure boredom! I'm so angry. But anyways, I have a ten page research paper due Monday (oh the joys of college) you better enjoy the update. I don't know if there'll be one Saturday (again research paper, college fun...not really). So enjoy it, love it, review it. Especially since I'm sick and need the love. Send the love people, preferably in review form! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"You were there? Oh, please.  
If every vampire who said he was at the Crucifixion was actually there,  
it would have been like Woodstock."  
Spike-_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_  
(Nothing to do with the story, just thought it was funny)

**Lunch Date**

Jake knew there was a vampire in the building immediately, I could hear the low growl rumble out of his chest. I elbowed him in the ribs, no one knew that Jake was a werewolf, well besides me. Werewolves are as well known as vampires, just not as open. Most of them like to keep it a secret, mostly because they're harder to spot than vampires, though it was proven that you're born a werewolf, people still have that fear that if they're scratched or bit by a werewolf they would turn into one themselves. That's why most werewolves stay in hiding, to avoid the discrimination that they would face if they were to come out.

Jake continued to growl under his breath. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the advisor's office. Jake tried to follow behind me, but I gave him, a 'don't even think about it look' and he reluctantly backed off. I knew people were staring at me, well in Jessica's case glaring, but it was easy to pretend they weren't there, my mind was wrapped around the fact that Edward Massen was in my journalism building, probably telling Gollub that he didn't do student interviews and that I had a court date for the restraining order that he was putting on me. If I was lucky enough he might not mention that I sexually harassed him yesterday.

I could hear Gollub's laugh echo out of the door, I grimaced. Was he seriously laughing about the fact that Edward had filed a restraining order on me. I knocked loudly on the door. Gollub's laughter died out and I heard a loud "come in."

I walked in making sure to keep my eyes straight. Gollub is a short, chubby, Jewish man. He's young, no older than 29, he always has a smile on his face and hardly ever raises his voice. He gets along with everyone which makes him a great journalism director. I kept my eyes straight as I walked to the desk, I knew Edward was there, I could see him through my peripheral vision. Gollub smirked before tuning to me, leaning back in his chair.

"What happened to you?" He asked. I looked down and blushed. I was pretty sure my hair was still a mess and I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"I locked myself out of my dorm and Angela is out of town do to family troubles." I mumbled. Gollub laugh.

I finally had to glanced over at Edward, my breath caught in my throat. He was more gorgeous than he was yesterday. His hair bronze hair was messy as he laid back on the couch. His eyes were a deep topaz, they seemed to sparkle as the light hit them, he was dressed in a black shirt and regular blue jeans. I pulled my eyes away afraid that if I stared too long he would get angry.

"I hoped you didn't dress like that when you saw Mr. Masen over there." I blushed and looked back at Edward. Realization hit me, did he just call him Masen? I mentally cringed, I always referred to him as Massen, I would have to change the beginning of my article tonight, that's if I still had an article.

"She looked lovely yesterday." Edward conveniently interrupted what I was going to say. I stared at him with relief written on my face. I had a feeling that he was just trying to get me out of trouble, but I still blushed at the word lovely. It was such a formal word.

I mouthed a thank you before turning back to Gollub. He was still leaning back in his chair, the same goofy smile painted on his face. He shook his head before turning back to me. "So I hear you have a lunch date with Mr. Masen."

So that's what he was laughing at earlier. I blushed and turned back to Edward, he draped his arm over the side of the couch. He smiled at me. "Don't you remember Bella?"

I nodded, not knowing what else to do. He turned back to Gollub, I still stared at him, my mind swimming. "Do you mind?" He asked politely, though I didn't know why. It's not like Gollub was my dad or anything.

I turned to Gollub, he shrugged and leaned forward in his chair. "As long as Bella isn't on the menu, I can't really stop her."

Edward smiled. "Don't worry I'm a vegetarian." He gracefully lifted himself from the couch and walked over to me. "I'll see you in the car Bella?" He made it a question. I nodded. He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek, before walking off.

My face got hot as my eyes widened. I tried to remember how to breath but it was becoming increasingly difficult. I turned to Gollub, he was frowning and staring at Edward. I smiled nervously before following after Edward.

"Bella." Gollub called out to me. I stopped in mid step and turned to him. "I'm going to make Jake follow after you, just in case he tries anything."

I nodded and started to walk off. I got to the door when I turned back to him. "Did he really just kiss me?" I breathed.

Gollub rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I knew I should have sent Mike to do the interview."

--

Four star didn't cover what the restaurant he took me to was like. I had no idea that a restaurant like that even existed in this area. The chairs were like mini recliners, chandeliers hanged above our heads and the food cost more than my school's tuition.

Edward smiled at me as I gawked at the menu. "Do you see anything you like?"

I looked up at him, my mouth still open. "I-I can't afford this." I tried to be polite about it, but I was still in shock over the prices.

His smile widened. "Don't worry, I'll take the tab."

I nodded and leaned farther back into my mini recliner. I looked out of place, I was in torn blue jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt, that was hidden under Edward's jacket, which he said I could have. I looked at the names, they were all in French, so I went to the prices again.

I looked up at him, "you don't have to do this, you know this right?"

He chuckled. "So you've told me."

I blushed, I was probably getting annoying. I looked up when I heard someone walk next to us. We had a female waitress, she smiled at Edward, completely ignoring me. I didn't mind, if I was her I would be staring at Edward to, I would just try to make it less obvious.

"Would you like any wine with your lunch?" Her voice was overly optimistic.

Edward looked at me, waiting for me to answer, I looked up at her and shook my head. "No. I don't drink." .

She glanced at me and nodded,then her attention turned back to Edward. "What about you?"

"I don't drink wine either." He was a lot more polite than I was. She frowned.

"Ok." Her voice was optimistic again. "Is there anything else you'd like to drink?"

Edward looked at me again, which forced the waitress look at me. I stared at them before realizing that they were waiting for my answer. "Coke?" I made it a question, I wasn't too sure if the people that worked here had even heard of the word soda before.

She nodded. "Coke it is. And you?" She turned to Edward again.

He shook his head. "Nothing for me, thank you."

She frowned but headed off to tell her friends about meeting the famous Edward Masen. I looked up at him, he wasn't drinking anything. I felt a little guilty. But I bit my tongue and continued to look at the menu, I couldn't pronounce any of the items so I ended up getting the cheapest thing I could fine that at least sounded appetizing.

"What are you getting?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

He looked at me blinking. "Nothing." He said, leaning back into his chair.

I frowned than realization hit me. "Oh! It's because you're a vegetarian isn't it? I'm sorry. If you want I can get something vegetarian to, I don't mind, my dad always says I need to eat more vegetables anyways-" I stopped myself realizing that I was rambling.

Edward blinked at me before breaking out into fits of laughter. I was pretty sure if were in a more private setting he would have banged his fist on the table. He lifted his head up to look at me, still chuckling under his breath. "Don't worry about me, Bella, get what you want."

I frowned blushing, "I'm sorry. I ramble sometimes."

He smiled at me. "No worries, it's cute."

I blushed harder and smiled. "So why did you invite me on this lunch..._date_?" I hesitated before I said date.

He continued to smile. "I figured you might want to interview me."

My heart pounded in my chest as my throat got dried, this I wasn't expecting. "Um...but I thought you didn't do student interviews."

He shrugged. "I'm willing to make an exception."

I smiled awkwardly as I reached into my purse, the tape recorder was big enough that I was pretty sure I could find it without pulling everything out. I found it fairly easy. I sat it on the table and I pressed record. I turned my attention back to Edward, he was staring at me with interest. I blushed and thought about the first question I was going to ask him.

"So... what's it like to be a vampire?" The question was stupid, but it was the only thing that I could come up with on such a sort notice.

He blinked before answering, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's interesting. What's it like to be human?" He countered.

I shrugged. "Boring." His smile grew. "When were you born/changed?" I didn't know much about vampires so I was improvising.

"I was born 1901 and I was changed 1921."

My mouth dropped. "How old were you?"

"20." He smiled.

I realized that was a stupid question and mumbled a sorry. "Um...what made you want to become a model?"

He answered my questions without hesitation, I was pretty sure he answered honestly. He didn't order anything when the waitress came to take our orders. I felt guilty for eating in front of him, but I continued to ask questions, there was so much I wanted to know about him.

"I haven't seen any of the latest movies, the last movie I saw in the theaters was probably_ the Notebook_, and that's only because Alice made me go see it with her." Edward answered my question, it was silly but he made it interesting.

"I love that movie." I smiled, taking another bite out of my meal, I wasn't sure what it was, just that it was really freaking good. "Who's Alice?"

He laughed. "I guess you could call her my sister, she's a good friend of mine that stays with me when I'm not modeling." I nodded.

"I'm surprised."I looked up at him, reminding myself to chew with my mouth close. "You haven't asked about my diet."

I swallowed quickly. "That's right, you're diet. You say you're a vegetarian, that's pretty cool, do you eat a lot of veggies?"

He laughed at me shaking his head. "I'm not that kind of vegetarian, Bella."

I loved the way he said my name. "What kind of a vegetarian are you than?"

"My family and I only drink animal blood appose to human blood." His voice was cautious, his eyes drills holes into me. I could tell he was waiting for a reaction.

I shrugged, relief flooding me. I was just happy he wasn't mad at me for eating meat in front of him. "That's understandable." I smiled at him.

He leaned back in his chair. "What do you mean?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Well we eat animals, why can't you drink their blood, it's not like we're using it for anything." It seemed logical to me. He gave me his famous crooked smile before leaning forward in his chair. I figured that I could go on with the questions. "Do you only eat animals blood, can you eat anything else?"

He continued to answer my questions long after I was done with my meal, each question just as stupid or awkward as the last. The waitress finally dropped off the bill, Edward didn't even blink before paying the waitress in cash. We walked to the car, the tape recorder still recording.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I finally roused up enough courage to ask.

He shrugged. "I never really had one."

My mouth dropped. "You never had a girlfriend? Hasn't anyone asked you out? I mean you're Edward Masen for God's sake!"

He laughed. "A lot of girls has asked me out."

My face dropped. "Oh."

"But I turned them down."

I brightened up. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I like someone else." He answered.

I made an awe sound, "who is it? Is it another vampire?" I asked, trying to sound excited.

He shook his head. "She's human?"

I was taken back. "Really, is it another model you worked with? Photographer?" He shook his head again. "Who is it than?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled. "You."

My face turned blood red. "Me?" I asked point at my chest.

He nodded, turning towards me. "I like you Bella, you keep things...interesting."

I bit my lip still nervous. "But I'm so...average." I was still in shock, Edward Masen liked me.

He shook his head. "You're anything but average." I blushed again. "So will you go out with me?" He asked.

I bit my lip harder but nodded. "Sure. I would love to."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** So after rereading and rewriting and more editing. I came up with this. You better like it. Just kidding. The joys of college. I'm thinking about making Bella do a research paper in the next chapter, just so she has to suffer with me. lol. I might pop out another chapter Saturday, just depends on how well I'm feeling. I got sick earlier this week and still haven't recovered. And my internet decided to go down, so the love is needed. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and much love to everyone that is reading this. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	4. Stupid Tabloids

**A/N:** Ya'll spoil me. Like seriously I'm getting reviews like there's no tomorrow. I love it. You guys are amazing. It feels weird because every story that I read that is actually pretty good has someone behind them, giving them tips or giving them ideas and here I am, just winging this. Everything I write came from my mind, nothing has been looked over by a beta and I don't know I'm so excited. :D New story check it out, it's called _Coffin of Love_. It's a remake of every celebrity dating show ever invented.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Stupid Tabloids**

I sat on my bed and stared at my blank screen. I was supposed to turn in my article yesterday but Gollub gave me another day because I was too star struck to write it when I got back to the journalism building. I was still star struck, I had no idea what to write, there were so many interesting things about him. Like the fact that he was over a hundred years old, the fact that he looked like a god no matter what he wore, and that I had the biggest crush on him.

I blushed to myself as I pulled down my laptop screen and laid across my bed and smiled to myself. He was perfect, no perfect wasn't the word for it he was amazing. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and took a peek at the door, Edward promised to stop by later, though I wasn't sure how he was going to get inside, they lock the doors after 10. No one can get in and no one can get out.

A loud tap came from my window. I screamed and nearly fell off my bed. I looked at the window and smiled, Edward was tapping on the glass smiling. I started laughing as I flew off my bed and opened the window for him. He climbed through the tight space with ease a smile painted on his face; I started laughing as he ran his hands through his wet hair.

"I can't believe you just climbed through my window." I was giggling. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair.

"The front door was locked besides I thought this would be sexier." I laughed into his chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It is." I smiled into his chest before pulling away to stare at him. He was wearing the same clothes from earlier today. I was in my pajama pants and a white tank top. "Do you mind helping me with a few things?" I asked walking to my bed. He followed after me.

"Sure." He sat across from me. I pulled my lap top into my lap.

"Tell me what you want to be in the article. This is after all about you; I don't want to accidently say something that you didn't want anyone to know." I positioned my hands over the keyboard.

He laughed and shook his head. "You're going to be a terrible journalist…"

I blushed.

--

"This is awesome Bella." Gollub smiled at me setting my article on his desk. I smiled. "Half of things in here haven't even been released in some of the top magazines in the country. How did you get him to tell you all of this?"

I shrugged and blushed. "I guess he likes me."

Gollub shook his head. "Whatever you're doing keep doing it. You defiantly have a career in journalism if you can get more articles out like this. Is there any chance you can get Edward to come back and take a picture for our newspaper, so we don't have to take one off of some sight?"

"I can ask him now if you want he's outside waiting for me." I blushed, it sounded a lot better in my head.

Gollub closed his eyes and shook his head. "Bella, I'm not your dad but be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "You're right you're not my dad."

I stalked out of the room and went to Mike's desk. "Do you feel like taking a picture Mike?" I asked. He gave me a weird look before nodding. "Good because you're taking pictures of Edward Masen."

His eyes widened as he got out of his chair. "I'm what?! I can't take pictures of him; he's like a real model!"

"And you're like a real photographer!" I yelled at him pulling him by the wrist. I was still peeved that Gollub would say that to me, that was something I expected from Jake…or worst my _dad_.

Mike followed behind me, pulling the camera with him. When we got outside Edward was smiling at us, his topaz eyes shining even through the darkened day. It wasn't raining outside but the clouds were covering the sky. Mike stiffened beside me; I ignored him and walked over to Edward.

"Do you mind if we take a picture of you for the newspaper?"

He shook his head. "I'd be more than happy to take a picture for your newspaper Bella."

I smiled back at him before glancing back at Mike, he was messing with the camera I could tell he was nervous. I'd be nervous to, Edward worked with some of the top photographers and Mike was just a college student. I smiled back at Mike; he smiled nervously at me before looking at Edward. "Alright if you could lean against the Volvo, and just look natural."

He nodded and leaned against his Volvo, making very sexy poses, Mike instantly started taking pictures. Edward looked at him; his hair blew in the wind as his hand went through his hair. I stared in amazement, no wander he was a model, he was a god. I blushed deeply as I continued to stare at him.

"Do you mind if Bella is in the picture with me?" He asked suddenly.

My eyes widened and I shook my head violently. "No, I don't do pictures." My voice squeaked.

Edward laughed, Mike looked at me. "I think it's a good idea Bells, it is your article after all."

I continued to blush as I went to stand next to Edward. "I don't know how to model." I mumbled.

He smiled at me, "just follow my lead."

"No one sees these pictures besides me, Edward, and the newspaper staff." I warned. Mike nodded.

I did exactly what Mike and Edward told me. Mike didn't have to tell Edward to do anything, he seemed to know what he wanted before Mike even said anything, as for me, I needed a little coaching from both of them, and by little, I mean a lot.

"Bells try leaning against Edward's back while he wraps his arm around you." I blushed but did as I was told, I felt like I was modeling for a magazine, not some school newspaper. Edward moved my chin up so I was looking at him as his arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed but continued to stare at him, he was looking back at m, I smiled. "Perfect. Now hold that pose." The camera flashed, signaling that the photo was saved to the memory.

There were a lot of pictures like that, me wrapped in Edward's arms. I would have to ask Mike for a copy of those pictures so I could put them up on my MySpace. The last set of frames were my favorite, it was me and Edward facing each other, he was leaning against his Volvo and I was leaning against him my hands resting on his chest. Edward told me to close my eyes and I did, when I felt cold lips press against me. I kept my eyes close as my heart started to sputter in my chest. My first kiss and Mike Newton was taking pictures of it!

He pulled away too soon. I blushed and opened my eyes. "Wow." I whispered he pulled a strand away from my face. "I'm defiantly going to have to get copies of these from Mike to put on my MySpace."

Edward laughed and kissed me again. I pushed myself on my tippy toes and kissed back, I could hear the camera snapping but I didn't care, I was too wrapped up in the moment. This could be the front cover of every tabloid and I wouldn't care. I was in nirvana, kissing the vampire of my dreams, nothing could ruin this moment.

--

_The next day…_

Tears started to cloud my vision as I held the tabloid in my hand; I was on the front cover with Edward, making out. Now everyone knew that Edward and I were going out. I frowned as I put it back on the shelf, the rest of the tabloids that looked exactly like that I just put up, each headline in bright bold letters, saying something stupid about how Edward has a new mystery girlfriend.

I pulled my coat over my head in case anyone recognized me, my tears stung my eyes. I walked out of the gas station quickly. It was Saturday so I had no classes today. I drove back to my dorm, feeling extremely depressed. I could see people staring at me, whispering to each other as they held the stupid wannabe magazines.

I unlocked my dorm room, it was empty and cold. I walked to the phone, I had 3 missed messages. I reluctantly pressed play. Angela's voice echoed through the room.

"Hey it's Angela and Bella's phone, we're not here right now, so leave a sexy message and we might get back to you."

A loud beep came after it.

"Bella it's your mom." I grimaced as I threw myself onto the bed. I knew that she saw the tabloid. "Sweetie, we need to talk, are you listening to this? Bella! Why didn't you tell us? Is this a cry out for help, did the divorce make you do this? Please sweetie, we care about you…alright I'll let you go, but sweetheart, we still love you."

I threw my pillow over my head afraid to hear the rest.

"Bella." I groaned I knew it could only get worst. "Your mother called me to tell me what happened. We need to talk Bells. If you're doing this to scare us well you scared us. Please Bella, call us back. We need to talk about this. I know that the divorce must be hard but this isn't the answer."

They made it sound like I was on drugs. A loud beep and a third message came on. I didn't want to hear it.

"Hello Isabella Swan this is Erin Wright from the local newspaper, we would like to talk to you about using your article in the local newspaper…please call us back. Thanks." She left a number and a time that I could reach her. I let out a low groan as the tears that had been waiting to collapse fell down my cheeks.

"I was joking when about my comment about the tabloids and MySpace." I murmured to no one in particular. I was angry that someone would sell those pictures of us, it was just suppose to be between me, Edward and the newspaper staff, they weren't suppose to get out there.

I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling. Edward probably would break up with me, I didn't want to face him. I just wish that he didn't do it to my face…I rolled onto my other side, the one that faced the window and stared at it. He was probably screaming at his "people" about how he should have never asked me out and that I ruined his life. I frowned to myself as I pulled my knees to my chest. "it was a joke…" I murmured to myself, mentally kicking myself for even thinking about putting the pictures on MySpace.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Woo! It's done! Finally! Leave a sexy review and make sure to check out my other story _Coffin of Love._ If you like this story you'll LOVE the other story. Also just to make sure you guys read my authors notes, I want you to put Hippos Love Venus in your review. :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	5. A Perfectly Good Heart

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your reviews! I mean it always makes me smile when I read reviews. Though it was funny! Ok I woke up one morning to a butt load of reviews, so I'm thinking; ok this story is probably kicking _Milk of Regret's _ass in reviews by now. Nope. _Milk of Regret_ is still in the lead. That was hysterical, I was cracking up. Review and leave love my beauties.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Love is a temporary form of insanity."  
-unknown

**A Perfectly Good Heart**

I planned to stay the remainder of the weekend locked up in my dorm. It was Saturday morning and I stared blankly at the ceiling, the radio playing lightly next to me. Have you ever had those moments where every song just seemed to relate to you? I did. I mouthed the words silently new tears coming down my cheek. Edward didn't come to see me last night, which added to the depression.

I rolled over and turned off the radio. The phone ranged again. I screamed loudly to myself and threw a pillow at it, knocking it off the receiver. It still ranged. I screamed loudly and threw my other pillow over my head. A loud beep echoed through the room before Jessica's voice followed.

"Oh my God Bella! Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Edward Masen! Oh! My! Gosh! I mean that's really cool! I'm sure that if I went to go interview him instead of you, like I was supposed to, he would be would be going out with me instead of you, but that's still good for you! Call me soon, we _have_ to talk."

I groaned and pressed the pillow over my head before throwing my hand to the nightstand between my roommate's and my bed. I turned on the TV, trying to distract myself from the situation. I flipped through the channels mindlessly staring at the infomercials and kids shows, the usual stuff that shows on Saturday. I stopped at the news, shocked because the news wasn't usually on this late on a Saturday. A picture of Edward flashed on the top left corner of the screen, the man behind the desk started talking. I listened carefully, both excited and terrified of what he was going to say.

"Forks Washington has never been this exciting since the great drought of 1987 which lasted two weeks. Edward Masen has not only agreed to make an appearance but has also seemed to find love with one of our college students." The picture of us kissing flashed to the full screen. I groaned. "The student has been identified as Bella Swan, a freshman at Forks University."

I groaned; why not tell them my phone number while you're at it. I was about to turn it off when Jessica waved violently at the camera, a reporter with really nice hair next to her, the word 'live' was at the top left of the screen. I let out a whimper.

"So you claim to be 'best friends' with Ms. Swan?" The reporter made it a question as he held the microphone out to Jessica she nodded excitedly.

"Yup we went to high school together and she's on my newspaper staff!" Jessica continued to wave at the camera.

"She's a journalist?" He asked holding the microphone under his chin; the question was directed at Jessica.

She nodded again. "Yup, one of our best to, she was going to interview Edward for an article she was doing and the next thing we know they were making out in the student parking lot. By any chance will this air on TV?" She asked suddenly.

"We're live now." He didn't bother saying into the microphone. Jessica jumped excitedly and yanked the microphone from his hands.

"Hi mom!" She screamed waving. "Hi dad, you're daughter is on TV!"

I didn't hear what else she had to say, I turned off the TV and rolled over on my side, pulling the covers over my head. The words 'worst day ever' flashed through my head. A loud knock came from my door. I tightened my grip on my sheets and shouted "go away" at the door.

"Bella, it's me, can I come in?" Jake yelled from outside the door.

I gripped the blanket tighter over my head. "No!" I yelled loudly, he was the last person I wanted to see. I didn't want to hear his speech about how vampires are dangerous and he told me something like this would happen.

"Bella please!" Jake whined outside my door.

"Go away!" I yelled throwing the remote at the door.

I could his footsteps echo down the hall and I removed the blanket from my head and turned my head to look at the alarm clock, it blinked 10:04. I frowned and closed my eyes; I had 48 more hours of wallowing in self pity before classes start again.

--

I stared at the tabloid cover. I could hear the voices of my family and managers arguing in the background but I couldn't understand what they were saying, my mind was wrapped around the fact that the most beautiful person in the world was probably wrapped up in some old comforter crying herself to sleep and I couldn't do anything to help her. I threw the wannabe magazine onto the table and looked at my producer.

"We'll tell them that she's an aspiring model." My manager decided slamming his hand on the table.

"No." I said sternly shaking my head. "We're not telling them anything about her; she stays out of the media's eye as much as possible." I stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Edward we have to tell them something, we can't let them continue with these ridiculous lies about you two going out." Rose said getting up from the round table in the middle of the room. We were in the conference office at the hotel we were staying at. I glared at her, almost growling.

"It's not a lie." Rose wasn't ready to believe that I'd fallen for a human. She wasn't jealous of the fact that I loved someone else; she never felt any feelings towards me, just that I was won over by a mortal and she had little effect on me. She was very pretty, but she wasn't _my_ Bella.

"Wait! You're going out with her?!" My manager yelled after me as he held up the picture of Bella. "She's pretty, but c'mon Edward, you've been around some of the top models in the world, you have some of the most beautiful women falling at your feet," he shot a glance at Rose. He was still secretly convinced that he could get me and Rose together so we could do a photo shoot together. "But she's just an average college student, c'mon Edward, the press will eat her alive."

I stopped and looked at him, I've thought of all of this before. "I need to talk to her."

"And tell her what? That you're sorry that you ruined her life, that she's the target of hate to every angst filled teenage girl out there or that men are secretly jacking off to her picture as we speak?" I hated how he putted things; he could make anything sound negative, if given the chance he could probably make the birth of Jesus just as sad and miserable as a teenage pregnancy.

I ignored his words, no matter how true they were. "I'm going to talk to Bella, if anyone comes after me, I'm killing them." I tried to sound threatening, and by the looks on their faces, I pulled it off. I opened the door violently and slammed it behind me. I've never been so angry in my life.

--

I was on my fifth pint of ice cream as I watched _My Fair Lady_ for the fifth time today. It was the best movie to watch when you needed to get away from the horrors of the world. I was at the part where Professor Higgins was trying to teach Eliza how to properly pronounce her vowels when someone knocked on the door. I pulled the spoon out of my mouth and stared at the door.

"Go away!" I yelled throwing the spoon back into the half empty carton of ice cream. My bed was filled with empty pints of ice cream cartons and tissues.

"Bella, it's me." I didn't want to recognize the voice.

"Me who?" I yelled pausing my movie.

"It's Edward, we need to talk."

I threw my comforter off of me and ran to my dorm door, I looked through the peek hole to see Edward frowning at the door, he was alone. I made a mental note to ask how he got in without a group of fan girls attacking him. I opened the door quickly and pulled him in by the collar of his shirt. As soon as he was in, I closed the door and locked it. He gave me a weird look but didn't say anything. I turned back to him, he was staring at me.

I forgot how cute he was. Being alone in self pity, made it easy for me to be cope with the fact that we weren't going out anymore, but seeing him stand there in his perfectness, I could feel the pain wrap it's boney hands around my heart and it took all my strength not to fall to my feet and beg him not to leave.

"Sorry about that, there have been a lot of reporters, cameramen, and angry fan girls at my door." I mumbled, not looking at him. I looked at my bed and saw all the tissues and empty ice cream cartons that scattered it. I could only imagine how pathetic and awful I looked.

"Bella," he whispered my name. "You look awful."

I grimaced and ran my fingers through my hair. "Now you know why I didn't let anyone come in." I tried to joke, he didn't laugh. I frowned and motioned to Angela's clean and perfectly made bed. "Do you want to sit down?" I asked.

He nodded and sat gracefully on Angela's bed. He motioned for me to sit next to him; I smiled and followed his lead, except a lot less gracefully. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested on his shoulder, I couldn't cry anymore or else I would have. "I'm sorry Bella." He whispered as he ran his long fingers through my hair. I shook my head.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." I smiled as I pulled away from him. He moved my hair that was stuck to my damp cheek. "Besides they were going to find out sooner or later, right?" I tried to sound convince.

He smiled at me, it wasn't a happy smile. "What do you want Bella? Just say the word and this will all be over with."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him. "I don't want this to be over with. I know it may sound crazy but I really like you Edward and I don't want this feeling to stop."

He started to rub his back. "I don't want them to hurt you, Bella."

I shook my head again not pulling away. "I don't care what they think of me." I lied. "I just care what you think about me."

He pushed me away from him a smile playing on his lips, it still wasn't happy. "You're a bad liar Bella."

I smiled through new tears. I guess I could cry. "I just want to be with you Edward; you can't just come into someone's life and then leave. Besides I only thought that happens in cheesy romance movies." I tried to laugh at my joke but it came out as a choked sob.

"Bella." Edward whispered before pulling me back into his chest. "I never meant for you to fall in love with me." He whispered into my hair. I could feel more tears fall out of my eyes, the thoughts that he didn't care the same way about him as he did me crashed through my head. I was just another notch in his bed post.

I pulled myself away from him. "You don't love me, do you Edward…" I whispered, staring at the floor.

"Bella." Edward demanded my attention. I looked at him, his eyebrows were furrowed, his lips a straight line. "Don't you ever even think that. I love you."

Before I could even blink his lips were on mine. The kiss was a lot more intense than the kiss that we shared in the student parking lot. It was more passion fill and it kind of hurt. I closed my eyes, not wanting to stare at him. I didn't know what to do, so I sat on the bed, holding my breath, I didn't want to breathe on him. He wasn't pulling away and I was running out of breath in my lungs, I opened my eyes, his eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing either. I clawed violently at the bed, our lips still attach. I didn't want to pull away from the kiss but I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold my breath.

The room started to spin and I was feeling light headed then everything went black.

--

She passed out. I couldn't believe it. She passed out. I didn't know whether to feel guilty or crack up laughing. I would have to keep an eye on her, next time that I kissed her I would have to make sure she has time to breathe. What kind of idiot doesn't pull away to breathe?

She laid on the bed, I made sure she didn't hit the floor, her breathing was regular again, though her face was still red. Her eyes opened, I'm pretty sure she was blushing. "I'm so sorry." She breathed out.

I chuckled and kiss her forehead. "I've never made someone pass out from kissing them before. It was kind of sexy." I tried to pull it off as a joke. She giggled and pulled herself up. "Next time you need to breathe, just breathe." I told her.

She bit her bottom lip. "I didn't want to breathe on you, you know in case I had bath breath. I didn't brush my teeth this morning."

I laughed and put my arms around her. Everything that happened earlier today disappeared; she was the only person that could make me feel like this, she was so innocent it was like a breath of fresh air that I didn't know I needed. She rubbed her forehead into my chest. I made myself pull away from her.

"Do you believe that I love you yet?" I asked looking at her hazel eyes.

She shook her head. I frowned. "I need a little more convincing." She smiled at me, her face blushing. I chuckled and capture her lips into mine. This time I made sure to pull away to remind her to breath. I didn't want her passing out every time I kissed her.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Long enough? I like the ending. So leave a review. _Coffin of Love_ will be updated tomorrow or Friday. I wanted to update it today but honestly, I'm too tired to worry about it. I have tests all this week and by the time I get home all I want to do is jump around and burn off all my excess energy. By the way _My Fair Lady_, greatest move ever! Watch it. Love it. Review my story. :P

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	6. Families

**A/N:** New poll up. It's a battle between _Coffin of Love_ and _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_. I'm pretty sure I know who win. I just wanna know by how much. If you really like _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_ please vote for it! I feel sorry for this story! Oh and new chapter is up on _Coffin of Love_. One of my best friends on fanfiction was talking trash about the new chapter, so I'm calling her out. Ok, she really wasn't talking trash, but I'm still bringing that up until I feel satisfied. Also newer story called _Cigarette Burns_!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Families**

I stood outside of Edward's hotel room, déjà vu washed over me. The only difference was I wasn't here for an interview. No I was here for something much worst – meeting his family. It was his idea; he said they really wanted to meet me. I wasn't scared about the fact that I was about to walk into a room filled with vampires that could easily kill me. It was the thought that I was meeting the vampires that could easily kill me were somehow connected my boyfriend's family that scared me. I would much rather have them killed me than hate me.

I knocked on the door. My breath caught in my throat when I heard movement behind the door. I wandered if Edward was as nervous as I was. I fought the urge to run away, knowing that Edward would find me and drag me back. I took a deep breath when the doorknob jiggled and the door opened.

"Hello Bella." Edward smiled down at me leaning against the door frame, a goofy smile on his perfect face. I smiled back, blushing. I felt over dress, he was standing there in a lose fitting t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, now granted that outfit probably cost more than my car, but I still looked out of place in my khaki slack pants and baby blue dress shirt.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed and bit my lip. "Ready?" He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. "Not really."

He laughed before taking my hand, leading me to the middle of his hotel room. I looked at the ground, not wanting to seem over confident. I took a deep breath when he stopped me and looked up at his family.

They were gorgeous! No, gorgeous didn't even cover what his family was like. They were like that really pretty and preppy cheerleader in high school, the one that made you take a stab at your self esteem every time she passed by you. Well imagined that and times it by a thousand and that didn't even compare to how beautiful his family was.

There were six of them, not counting Edward, each one just as beautiful as the last, three men and three girls. Edward told me their names, but I seemed to have forgotten them. I felt embarrassed. The male on the far end, took a step forward, he was the oldest of the vampires, or at least by appearance. I assumed that he must have been the leader or whatever they called themselves in the vampire community.

"Hello Bella." He smiled at me.

"Hi." I mumbled blushing.

He walked forward, he made his movements obvious and slow. I felt a hint of guilt wash over me. He was doing it so he wouldn't scare me; I tried to smile, though I felt guilty that he was putting himself out of comfort to make me feel comfortable.

"Bella, this Carlisle, Esme', Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." Edward told me as he pointed to each of his family members. They nodded and smiled as Edward said their names.

"It's really nice to meet you all." I smiled at them. I looked around the hotel room. "You keep the hotel room really nice…I know that most famous people usually trash them." I realized that was the wrong thing to say and blushed, my mouth opened and my eyes widened. "Not saying that you would do that! Or all celebrities do that, I was just…" I stopped myself. "I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"It's alright Bella." Esme' smiled at me. I smiled back.

Alice walked out of the line, Edward stiffened next to me. He shot a glare at her. She moved her head in a 'you wanna do something about it' way. She skipped over to me and wrapped her arms around me, before giving me a huge (and somewhat moist) kiss on my cheek.

"It's good finally meet Bella." She smiled at me as she pulled away from her.

I could see Edward's family stand very still as they waited my reaction. I smiled back at Alice. "It's good to meet you to Alice." I tried to sound as genuine as possible. "I like your hair." I was pulling out the compliments today.

Edward and his family relaxed as Alice's musical laugh echoed through the room, her smile widened. "If you want I can do your hair and make up for you sometime, I do Edward's make up all the time." I shot a glance at Edward; he was looking at the ceiling shaking his head.

I giggled. "You never told you wear makeup."

He rolled his eyes and shot another glare at Alice. "I wear them for photo shoots and only for photo shoots."

"Yeah he saves the dresses and wigs for the weekends." Emmett teased from next to Rose. "I'll have to show you pictures sometime."

My mouth opened and I looked at Edward, I was pretty sure if he was human he would have blushed. "You wear women's clothing?" I made it a question. He shot a glare at Emmett, he was laughing. "I would offer you some of my dresses but I don't think that we're the same size." I joked, feeling a lot more comfortable.

Emmett's laughter broke through the hotel. "I like her."

"Ok, I think that's enough jokes at my expense, let's getting going Bella." He led me out of the hotel room. I staggered behind him, his hands wrapped tightly around my wrist. It didn't hurt though.

"Where are we going?" I asked, almost tripping. I kind of wanted to go back and talk to his family some more, they seemed really nice. "And did you really wear women's clothing?" I asked as he slowed down.

We were in the elevator when he finally responded. "I lost a bet with Emmett and Jasper and I had to be a woman for a couple of days. And as for where we're going. You got to meet my family; it's only fair that I get to meet yours." My face dropped, my mouth hanged open. "Don't worry I already called Charlie and Renee', we're going to meet up at a local diner."

I gaped at him as the door to the elevator opened. "There is no way you're getting me to go with you to meet my dad."

--

"I can't believe you got me to go with you to meet my dad." I mumbled for the fourth time as we sat together in the diner. It was my dad's favorite diner, the food was mediocre, the floor was always sticky, and if you were quiet enough you could hear the rats in the walls. My dad hadn't shown up yet, I was hoping that he didn't, though Edward promised that he was going to be here. "How the heck did you get them to agree to come to this place anyways?" I asked. They hadn't been in the same place since Renee' ran away with her yoga instructor to Phoenix.

Edward smiled at me. "I have my ways." He handed me a breadstick, I took it out of his hand angrily. People were staring at us; some even took pictures with their phone. I ignored them. Edward seemed obvious to them. "I have a question."

I looked up at him, as I tore off a piece of the breadstick. "Shoot." I asked my anger numbing.

"Why are you living on campus, if you're dad lives no more than ten minutes away?

I shrugged. "I wanted independence. And the scholarship I got paid for the boarding, so I thought I would take advantage of that."

He nodded. "Makes sense. Why Forks University, don't you want to go to a college not so close to home?"

"I did but I didn't really have the grades for anything else, that and Jake got into Forks University to, so I guess it worked out in the end." I took a sip of my coke, the bread was stale.

"Ah, the werewolf." Edward said nodding his head.

I started to choke on my coke. "What did you say?" I asked, coughing loudly. Everyone turned their attention to me, as Edward handed me a napkin and gently patted my back. "I'm fine I assured him," afraid that if I didn't say something soon, he was going to pull the Heimlich maneuver on me. When he'd calmed down and I caught my breath again, I shot him a sharp glare. "How do you know that Jake's a werewolf?" I asked him, scared. No one was supposed to know except for me and his pack.

"I could smell it a mile away." He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"You smelled him?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He nodded. "Everyone has a distinct smell, vampires, humans, werewolves." He leaned back in his chair.

"Do I have a certain smell?" I asked, blushing.

Edward smiled. "You my dear, have the most unique, beautiful, and erotic smell I have ever had the pleasure of sniffing." I laughed and blushed.

"What do I smell like?" I asked, tearing another piece off of the bread.

Edward stood up suddenly, I followed his gaze to see my dad and Renee' walking next to each other. I was surprised that they made it this far without tearing each other's heads off. I stood up with him, Renee' smiled before giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and mumbled a "hi mom", Charlie nodded at me before staring down Edward. I glanced at Edward, he looked completely at ease. I wanted to step on his foot so that way he could show some emotion.

"Hello Chief Swan." He handed out his hand to Charlie, Charlie stared at it, Renee' elbowed him in the side and he took it hesitantly. "And Ms. Swift." He smiled at Renee'. She blushed before taking a seat across from me. Charlie took the seat across from Edward.

"He's cute." Renee' mouthed to me behind her menu.

I laughed slightly and mouthed "I know," back at her. It was just like my mom not to freak out like I'm sure Charlie was right now.

"Please, get anything you want, the tab is on me." Edward smiled at them, before grabbing my hand, he squeezed it tightly.

"Thanks Edward that's really sweet." Renee' smiled at him; she shot a glance at Charlie who mumbled a "thank you" still staring at the menu.

I took a deep breath and then looked at Edward. "I still can't believe you got to do this." I mumbled.

He laughed under his breath before sneaking a kiss on my cheek when he was sure my parents weren't looking.

--

Dinner was long and painful. The waitress kept flirting with Edward, Charlie was interrogating Edward, and Renee' was playing mediator. I was so grateful when the food came that I almost jumped up out of my seat and hugged the waitress that was trying to steal my boyfriend away from me.

"You don't eat _human_ food, Edward?" He exaggerated the word human.

Renee' kicked him under the table, I shot him a glare. Edward just smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm a vegetarian." I giggled at the inside joke in his family. Renee' and Charlie didn't get it. I smiled at him before taking a bite of my Cesar salad. "Did Bella tell you about the local newspaper wanting to use one of her articles?"

I groaned, I was hoping he wasn't going to bring that up. Renee' and Charlie smiled at me. "Congratulations Bella." Charlie said, wiping away some gravy from his face. I blushed.

"What article is it?" Renee' asked, taking a bite out of her potato.

"It's the one I wrote about Edward, Gollub says that the best one I've ever done and that I could get far in this industry if I continued to bring out stories like that." I blushed at my salad.

I could tell that Charlie didn't like the idea that the article was about Edward but he kept his mouth shut. The rest of the night went by the same. Charlie would say something rude and Edward would reply back politely. I never respected Edward as much as I did then.

Like Edward promised, he paid for the check and we headed for our separate cars. I hugged my parents and kissed them goodbye. Edward shook Charlie's hand and gave Renee' a kiss on the hand, giving her a compliment that would have made a dead person blush. I smiled at him as he led me back to his Volvo.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad." He mumbled when we got to the car.

I nodded. "I guess it could have been worst."

He smiled at me before grabbing my hand; he was leaning on the driver's side of the door. "I'm talking to the press tomorrow; I'm releasing our relationship to the public." He kept his eyes on me as he said it, waiting for my reaction.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked. "What about your career? What if I ruin it for you?"

Edward leaned back like I'd just told him I ran over his cat. "Bella, I could care less about my career, all I care about is you and me. I could lose everything and it wouldn't mean a damn thing, do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because I'll still have you."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** So like I said in the top author's note, **new poll up**. :D _Coffin of Love_ V. _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_ vote for your favorite! I think I know who'll win, but I want to see by how much. Anyways, do I like this chapter? I don't know. But if you're reading this you should totally review! Because reviews rock! :D **New story!** _Cigarette Burns_ it's hot, sexy, dark, and funny. Also **new chapter** of _Coffin of Love_.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	7. The Press

**A/N:** I can't believe that this story won the poll. I cannot believe it. I seriously thought that _Coffin of Love_ was going to kick this stories booty, but no. This story won. I cannot believe it. I'm in utter complete shock. If you guys like this story so much why don't you ever review it? Am I the only author has this problem, I get tons of adds of favorites and alerts, but then they don't review. I'm not saying I don't get a lot of reviews, I do. I get at least fifteen reviews for every story or chapter that I write. That's a lot guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Press**

The door opened to my dorm. Angela walked in with a smile on her face, Jake followed behind her. I smiled back as she walked to my bed; she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. I forgot how much I liked Angela's company with all the drama that has happened around here. She was soft spoken and kept to herself, but she was a great person to talk to. Her boyfriend, Ben, also cracks me up.

"I've missed you." I smiled at her when she pulled away. She smiled back and sat on her bed. "So did you hear about my new beau?" I asked, making sure to say beau instead of boyfriend. It was a small joke between me and Angela, our first night in the dorm together, we listened to the radio all night and the song _My Beau_ played every other song.

She giggled; Jake mumbled something under his breath, rolling his eyes. He stood on the foot of my bed. His arms crossed his bare tan chest. He didn't like wearing shirts, so he just didn't wear them, unless he had class and that's only because people were complaining. I guess I would get tired of wearing shirts if I had a constant temperature of 108 degrees. I'm pretty sure he only wore the shorts for modesty reasons. According to Sam, his roommate and pack leader, he likes to walk around nude a lot. He makes verbal complaints about how he is slowly going blind.

"So tell me how did he ask you out? Is Jessica jealous?" She pulled her legs under and stared at me, resting her chin on her upraised palm.

I smiled. "He asked me right after, or I guess during our interview. I asked him if he had a girlfriend, he said he never had one, so I thought of it as a lead for my story, I asked if he liked anyone, and I don't know he hinted that he liked me and then asked me out. It was…" I bit my lip as I thought of the word. "Amazing." I finished.

Angela giggled again. "That's so sweet. How did Jessica take it?"

I shrugged. "Better than I thought. She left me a message, she's still bitter about it." Angela nodded. "How was life at the house?" I asked wanting to change the subject, I didn't want to make Jake feel uncomfortable.

Angela told me about her grandma being in the hospital, she had to replace her hip. She was fine now she assured me. Ben went with her and got to meet her family, they liked him. I smiled and continued to ask questions, Jake joined in, getting over the bitterness of me dating Edward.

I glanced at the clock and nearly screamed. "Oh no!" I yelled as I jumped off my bed. Jake and Angela looked at me. I across the room to the TV, pressing the power button, I could have just used the remote, but that was too complicated for me right now. I flipped through the channels, ignoring their demands to know what I'm doing.

I finally stopped when I saw Edward standing in front a row of microphones, camera flashes were coming from every corner. He gave them his famous crooked smile. Emmett and Carlisle were standing behind him. I bit my lip. Angela made a low 'oh' sound, Jacob growled lightly under his breath. I hit his chest and turned up the volume. Edward opened his mouth to speak, my breath caught in my throat.

"As many of you have notice there has been a rumor flying around about my relationship with Bella Swan." He looked around at his audience, they were silent. "I would like to formally state those rumors are true and we are in fact going out."

My heart pounded in my ears as the questions came pouring out of the audience members. I started to chew on my thumbnail as I stared at TV. I could hear random questions being blurted out. One of them caught my attention, 'will you make her a vampire along with the rest of your family?' My breath caught in my throat.

Carlisle stepped in front of one of the microphones. "I'm sorry but we will be taking no questions at this time." He led Edward and Emmett off the stage. I was grateful that he didn't say anymore, I didn't want our relationship to be anymore public than it already was.

Jacob turned off the TV. I didn't mind, I didn't want to see anymore. It was out, it was official I was going out with Edward Anthony Cullen. I smiled to myself. Angela gave me a bright smile. Jacob looked angry.

"He told the world that you two were dating and you're smiling?" He screamed at me.

"Well they're going to find out sooner or later." I told him pulling myself off the bed.

"And you're ok with that?" He asked following me. I wasn't sure where I was going. I just didn't feel like sitting down. I was high on life right now and no one, not even a jealous werewolf, was going to bring me down.

"Yes Jake," I turned to him. "I'm ok with that." I smiled.

His mouth dropped open. "Bells aren't you worried that he's going to eat you or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Vampires don't eat people, Jake. Werewolves do." I added the extra part to spite him, he was ruining my good mood. He didn't look hurt, he looked angry. Well if he was going to play that game, I was going to play it to.

He balled his fist up before walking out. I smiled at his retreating form, still angry that he couldn't just be happy for me. I turned to Angela she was sitting on her bed and looking her hands awkwardly.

"I think I'm going to go visit Ben. I'll talk to you later Bells." She gave me a quick hug before following Jake out of our dorm.

I plopped on my bed and groaned. Why did Jake have to be such a jerk? For once in my life I'd like him to be happy for me. I grabbed my pillow from behind me and frowned into it.

"Stupid werewolf." I mumbled into my pillow.

--

My classes were awkward. People weren't subtle as they looked at me. They would stop in the middle of the hallway and gawk at me. Some would whisper to the person next to them, others were too star struck to say anything. I hated all the excess attention I was receiving, it was bad enough that I was Chief Swan was getting a divorce, but now his daughter was going out with a vampire model.

I slammed my books down on my desk in the history room. People stared at me as I sat at my desk. By now I was irritated of all the questions and stares that I got from people. I know that vampires are a rare but honestly they act like they've never heard of one before. I got awkward questions about whether or not I let him drink my blood (which I replied that he was a vegetarian, they didn't get it), if he slept in a coffin, if I had sex with him the said coffin, and bunch more each just as ridiculous as the last.

I groaned to myself as I laid my head onto my history book. I just wanted the day to end. The teacher walked in the class, he was old, and had a turkey neck. He stood in front of my desk. "So I hear that you have a celebrity boyfriend." He was laughing. I grimaced.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Do to Ms. Swan's new 'sugar daddy'," he started laughing as he directed the statement to the class. He made awkward jokes like that all the time. "I'm taking the time to go over the wonderful history of vampires."

I groaned into my book again. It may sound exciting to most people and it would have been if one I wasn't dating a vampire and two if I had a different teacher. Dr. Scott, my history teacher, had a tendency to use big words that usually didn't fit well with the sentence that was saying, and seemed to get side tracked and trail off the subject very easily.

A student behind me raised her hand. Dr. Scott nodded towards her. "Is it true that vampires feed off of human blood?" She asked.

Dr. Scott looked at me. I stared back at him. "Well?" He asked, giving me the look that usually meant that he wanted me to answer.

I looked around the room. "I don't know. I'm dating a vegetarian."

No one laughed.

"You don't know?" He screamed in mock horror, his strong Texas accent coming out. "And you call yourself a good girlfriend."

I never once in my life said I was a good girlfriend.

"Yes, they do drink human blood," he started. "Old historians-" I blocked him out, not really interested in what he had to say after that. He had a tendency to go on long babbles that made no sense. I know it may sound interesting but it's not worth it.

"If vampires feed on humans shouldn't there be a lot more vampires out there and what about the moral rights of the humans?" A Mexican asked next to me. It was a good question.

Dr. Scott looked to me for the answer. "Vegetarian, remember?" I stated, not knowing the answer. It was a taboo subject that no one wanted to answer. There were many theories about the government picking up homeless people on the street and feeding them to the vampires. I don't know how true it is and I don't think I really wanted to know. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

Dr. Scott frowned before looking up at the Mexican. "That I do not know." It was the shortest response Dr. Scott has ever given. He looked at me. "I think that Mrs. Cullen knows about vampires more than I did." I looked at him, did he not notice that I have answered none of the questions that he directed towards me.

He made me get in front of the class. I stared at my nine classmates. It wasn't surprising that this class wasn't that popular among the student body. I took a deep breath. "I don't know much about vampires." I stated sadly. "All I know is that the Cullens are vegetarians."

A small blond girl raised her hand. I pointed to her. "You keep saying vegetarians, do you mind elaborating on that?"

"It just means that they drink animal blood instead of human." I rocked on the tip of my foot to the back.

"Really?" Someone else asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, they call themselves vegetarians as an inside joke."

"Is he a good kisser?" A black girl in the third row asked.

"Um…"I hesitated, blushing. "Yes. He is a very good kisser."

"How about in the sack?" Tyler, star quarterback on the football team asked. "Oh I mean coffin." He finished the joke.

The class laughed. I blushed and ignored the question.

The whole class time was like that. It wasn't a history of vampires; it was the dirty laundry of my love life with Edward. I kept the answers blunt and didn't give away too many details. Dr. Scott sat at the computer the whole time, oblivious to our conversation, every now and then he would ask a question about Edward's history, which I didn't know much about. It made me realize how quickly I jumped into this relationship. Edward and I had a lot of talking to do.

It was finally time to go. I grabbed my books and headed out of the history building. It was raining outside again. I groaned, knowing that I would have to walk back to my dorm. My car wouldn't start this morning, besides I wanted to walk, it was beautiful this morning. It didn't last long.

I groaned as I tried to protect my books from the rain, when I saw him. Edward was leaning against his Volvo, without an umbrella or hoodie. I blushed and walked up towards him. People were gathering around, I was cautious of it, but he seemed oblivious. He smiled at me before taking my books. He chucked them into the car.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled that perfect crooked smile. "Alice said you might need a ride."

I bit my bottom lip. "I might." I joked.

He laughed before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you, Bella."

I shivered. I love how he said my name. "I've missed you to Edward."

A head poked out of the window of the Volvo, Alice was waving at me. "Can you two hurry up? A crowd is building up."

I noticed the gawking students fully for the first time. I blinked and blushed. Edward smiled at me before opening the passenger door for me. I sat in the front seat next to him; Alice had hopped into the back seat after she yelled at us to hurry up. I bit my lip as he pulled the car into reverse and backed out of the parking space.

"Hey Bella." Alice waved at me from the back seat.

I turned around and smiled back at her. "Hi Alice."

Edward switched the car into drive and looked at me. "Did you like my speech?" He asked.

"What speech? You said two sentences and then left." I said.

Alice laughed. "She's got a point there Eddie."

I smiled back at her.

"How was school?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "They asked me a lot of questions that I didn't know the answer to…" I mumbled.

Edward looked at me. "Like what?"

I sighed. "Most of them were stupid. They were really interested in our sex life." I blushed. Edward nodded as he looked at me not even glancing at the road. I hated when he drove like that. "A couple of the students wanted to know about…"I hesitated.

"Go on."

I sighed again. "They wanted to know about, you know, other vampires eating habits."

"Oh." Edward said he turned his back to the road.

I decided it was time to change the topic. "So how was your day?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was asked to star in a new photo shoot." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "That's great!" I didn't know much about the modeling world, so I assumed it was good news.

"I also got a surprise for you…" He trailed off.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. And I can't believe this story won my poll. It wasn't by a lot but still if people like this story so much review it. I get more reviews for _Coffin of Love_ than I do this story. Don't be afraid to review it. I love getting ya'lls reviews. Anyways, check out my other story _That Darn Emmett_. If I don't get at least four more reviews I'm not going to update it tonight. But I love ya'll to death and I hope you like the chapter! :D Expect an update of _Cigarette Burns_ and (possibly) _Coffin of Love_ tomorrow.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	8. Photo Shoot

**A/N:** I am so tired. Gosh. This is the only story I'm updating today. Good news is that I got my research paper done. I have to do no more with it. THANK GOD! Wahoo! Other good news I have a sex filled lemon loving story out. Haha! It's the one with all the reviews. I'm still trying to get over the shock of finding out that so many people like that story. I'm also trying to get over so many people like this story. I got 30 reviews last chapter and 120 alerts! Wow.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Photo Shoots**

"I look like something off of Little House on the Prairie." I mumbled as I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was curled and pinned under a hat, my dress was pink and purple that hanged to my feet. I looked at Alice through the mirror, she was smiling at me.

"Wrong time frame sweetie." I rolled my eyes and pouted. She played with a strand of my hair. "Don't be so negative about this, this means a lot to Edward." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before going to check up on what I was wearing for shoes.

I grimaced in the mirror. If this was for Edward why did I feel so awkward about it? I started to pat at the dress. Alice did a good job with my makeup and hair and the dress was gorgeous, I just felt a little out of place. I wasn't a gorgeous vampire model. I was average looking. The only thing that was not average about me (besides the fact that I'm dating a vampire and my best friend is a werewolf) is that I like to read classics. Most teenagers don't like to read those anymore.

Alice came back with a pair of high heel shoes; they were the same color pink in the dress. She smiled at me before throwing them on the ground. My eyes widened. This wasn't going to be good.

"Alice, I can barely walk on flats, there is no way that I'll be able to walk on heels." I stared at the shoes that laid in front of me on the ground.

Alice giggled. "Don't worry Bella. I'll make sure you don't fall."

I looked back at her before stepping my right foot in right shoe and my left foot in the left shoe. It was the perfect match. I smiled to myself. I felt like Cinderella about to go meet her prince charming. I staggered forward. Alice stood next to me, her hands wrapped around my waist, a small smile playing across her lips. She was getting too much enjoyment out of this.

I was doing fine until I had to walk down the steps to get out of the trailer. I slipped on the last step and ended up falling back onto my bum. I was grateful that the dress was so long or else I would have flashed the crew. A few of them laughed out loud, a lot of them snickered. I grimaced as Alice helped me up.

"Sorry," she whispered.

I shook my head. "It's not you. My bad luck can get the best of anyone." She was still frowning when I finally got to my feet. I staggered a little, but I decided that I was fine, no permanent damage.

I took my first step again when I felt hands wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Edward, he was smiling at me. "Do you need some help?" He whispered. I blushed.

"I can walk." My voice cracked.

He laughed lightly. "I would love to see that one day." He told me before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I frowned. I wasn't that bad.

I turned around to say something about it when I saw what he was wearing. My mouth dropped. He was wearing a tuxedo without a tie and the first five buttons were unbuttoned. His bronze hair was a mess (in a sexy fashionable way) and the circles under his eyes were gone. I smiled at him before wrapping my arms around him.

"You're gorgeous." I whispered feeling embarrassed.

He smiled down at me; his lips hovered over my ear. "I'm not nothing compared to how stunning you look. When you first walked out of the trailer, I thought an angel had entered."

I smiled at him before swallowing my heart. He held out his arm and I grabbed it. He kissed the top of my head. He kept his pace slow to match mine, keeping a strong eye on me in case gravity decided that it wanted to come back for an encore. I stumbled a couple of times but he kept me on my feet.

We were at the outskirts of a meadow which would have been beautiful if it wasn't surrounded by cameras, lights, people, and mud. He smiled down at me before helping me onto the field; a blue blanket was laid in the middle of it with lights, candle, and a bottle of champagne. I was slowly starting to like this photo shoot. I would have liked it more if it was just me and Edward and the cameras were gone, but as photo shoots go, this wasn't that bad.

He helped me lay on the blanket, a few of the crew came up to me and messed with my hair and makeup. They left Edward alone which did make jealous a little. It's not like I was a drop dead gorgeous hundred year old vampire. I was barely 19. I sighed and smiled at them when they told me to. They finally gave the rest of the crew a thumbs up and left me alone.

Edward smiled at me. "Don't be embarrassed, they do that to everyone." He poured me a cup of champagne, I stared at it.

"I don't drink." I told him softly.

He smiled. "It's only for display, I don't drink either." He winked at me. I bit my lip (which got me more people coming towards me with lip gloss) and took the champagne.

"Ok Bella." The photographer, a tall red headed, greened eye middle age women yelled at me. "I want you to pretend that you and Edward are on a picnic together."

I nodded before turning to Edward. "How do I do that?"

He grinned. "Just follow my lead."

The photographer just took pictures as Edward and I talked and laugh. He provided with most of the conversation, I felt too awkward to ask any of my own questions. I answered his questions and laughed at his jokes.

He scooted next to me and pulled me onto his lap. "Stretch your feet out Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded before pulling my legs out in front of me, they intertwined with his. He stood still as he wrapped his hands around my stomach holding me close to him. I blushed and looked back at him, smiling.

"PERFECT!" The photographer screamed.

My smile widened as she continued to take pictures. Edward leaned down and gave me a light kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and blushed. It's always awkward when people took pictures of us kissing. After he pulled away he moved my hair out of my face and smiled, I looked back ahead and leaned the back of my head on his shoulder. His lips hovered above my ear.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He whispered in my ear. I wasn't sure how he knew my middle name, but I didn't care. The moment was too surreal.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen." I looked back at him when I said his _real_ name, not the name that he adopted after he moved in with Carlisle. He smiled at me, his eyes sparkled. He kissed me deeply this time, I kissed back just as hard, my lips pushing closer to his.

"This is gorgeous!" The photographer yelled from a distance. I was too wrapped up in the moment to even notice her anymore. It was just me and Edward.

--

I wrapped my arms around my chest, there was a draft and I wasn't wearing a bra. The first photo shoot went well, but the editor wanted another one, one more comfortable and sexy. So I was forced back into Edward's Volvo, where he drove me to a studio in Port Angeles. It wasn't anything big, just a picture studio, usually for graduation and family photos.

I was dressed in a torn wife beater and faded blue jeans. They redid my hair and makeup. My hair was straight again and now I had a heavier eye liner and darker eye shadow. My lips were pale white, I looked sick, but I guess that's hot in the fashion world.

I glanced up at Edward next to me, he was shirtless and in faded blue jeans. He was hot shirtless. I bit my lip and blushed to myself glancing up at the ceiling.

"Ok. For this photo shoot I want you two to be more touchy feely." The photographer told me as we stepped in the middle of the floor. We weren't wearing any shoes. It felt a lot more comfortable this way. And there was less of a chance that I would fall flat on my face.

We stood in the middle of the blanket that was on the floor, a gray screen was behind us. Edward's face hovered over mine. "Are you feeling ok Bella?" He asked, I glanced to the side, they were still setting up.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm ok." I lied.

He kissed my nose. "Thank you for doing this for me."

I smiled and hugged him. "You do so much for me, I'm just glad I could return the favor." He hugged me back.

And then the pictures started.

This photo shoot was a little more intimate. Edward was a whole new person. He was defiantly more "touchy feely." His hands rested on my bare waist, the wife beater wrinkled above his hands. I leaned my head against his chest and stared at the camera. His lips hovered above my ear, "hold your palms on my chest." His voice was light.

I did as he asked, holding my hands over his nipples. I giggled which than turned into a laugh. The flashes stop and I pulled away from Edward, still laughing. I finally glanced up at him. He had a confused look up at his face. I blushed. "Sorry, it's just that's the first time I touched anyone's nipples. It felt weird."

He chuckled and I tried to straighten my face again. I saw someone write something down on a notepad. I ignored them and tried to focus on the photo shoot. I resumed the same position, my hands over Edward's nipples, his hands wrapped around my waist again. I stared up at him, my eyebrows high above my eyes and a small smile on my face. He leaned down; I closed my eyes as he kissed me.

The kiss was more intense than anything we've done before. His tongue grazed my lip. I didn't know what to do, so I did what seemed right. I mean I read stories like this, usually that means that they wanted to you know, stick their tongue in the person's mouth. I opened my mouth slowly, when I felt his tongue invade my mouth. My eyes widened behind my eye lids. It felt so weird and he tasted really good. Nothing ever tasted like this.

The flashes were going crazy as his tongue grazed mine in my mouth. I blushed and let him take the lead. Maybe later on I would gain the courage (and experience) to lick him back.

He pulled away and I breathed heavy. "Wow." I mumbled blushing.

He smiled at me before kissing my forehead. "Wow doesn't even cover it." He whispered.

I wrapped my hands around his waist and he rested his on my back. I stared at the camera as it took multiple pictures of us. I pulled away from Edward and stared up at him. His hands pulled away from my back and rested on my cheeks. I stared at him as he kissed my forehead. I could hear the compliments coming from the photographer as she continued to take pictures.

"Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded his hands still between my cheeks.

He smiled at me before removing his hands from my face. He fell to one knee and grabbed my left hand. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do. "Oh my God!" I screamed.

Edward laughed. "Bella." He looked up at me. "I know I haven't known you for a long time, but I would like to ask you a very important question."

"Oh my god." I screamed again.

"Will you do me the honor of letting me escort you to an evening ball that my manager is holding at the hotel I'm staying at?" Edward asked, his eyes shining, a huge grin across his face.

I laughed and nodded, not really knowing what he said, just grateful that he didn't ask me to marry him. "I would love to." I said. He smiled before pulling himself off his knees; he gave me a big kiss before wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I was on the verge of crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked his voice was light.

"I thought you were going to ask me to marry you?" I cried. "I got scared." I was laughing through my tears.

He laughed along with me. "Not yet my sweet Bella, not yet." He kissed my cheek.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** So this is one of my favorite chapters. Mostly because it's the chapter I saw in my dream. I had dream about this, that's how I got the idea. And I like it. I think it turned out better than I hoped. Also! Review people! This story is on 121 Favorite Story alerts list and 58 favorite story lists. DAMN! So I want reviews guys! Seriously! If I got 30 last chapter, think about how many I can get this chapter! :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	9. Questions and Answers

**A/N:** Bad week. Bad day. Bad chapter. :(

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Questions and Answers**

Edward laid his head on my lap. We were on his over sized bed in his hotel room; the rest of his family was in separate rooms. It was awkward sitting on his bed in just his shirt and boxers, but at the same time it was kind of sexy. I smiled at him as I dug the chop sticks into the Chinese food that Edward bought me earlier.

"I have a question." I mumbled as I sat the box down on the side of me, closing the container's lid.

"Shoot for it." Edward told me his eyes glancing up at me.

"I want to know how the rest of your kind feed." I whispered. "You know the ones who aren't 'vegetarians'." Edward's face dropped and he pulled his head off my lap. I looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Bella," Edward whispered to me. I looked up at him. He sighed. "Why do you want to know this?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm tired of living in ignorance like everyone else. The question has been asked but no answer has been given, I want to know." I whispered. "I won't tell anyone!" I promised.

"It's not that I'm afraid you'll tell anyone, you can tell whoever you please." Edward rested his hand on my cheek. "But I'm afraid that you'll be afraid of me." His eyes dug into mine.

I blinked and scrunched my eyebrows together. "I could never be afraid of you Edward." He frowned. "I mean sure you're driving scares the hell out of me, but I could never be afraid of you."

He smiled at me laughing under his breath while taking his head. "Of all the things to be afraid of, you're afraid of my driving?" He made it a question.

I nodded. "I know that it might be surprising, but I don't think that I would survive if we get into a car crash at 100 miles per an hour."

Edward chuckled. "I doubt we'll get into a car crash with my driving."

I frowned. "You never know, that's exactly what Jake told me when we were riding bikes one day and his tired accidently slipped," Edward's eyes widened in horror. "I was ok! Jake maneuvered his body so when I fell I fell on him, but I was still in the hospital for a couple of days..."

That still didn't seem to comfort Edward. He moved his hand to move my hair out of my face. He stared into my eyes, his topaz eyes shining. He smiled at me before shaking his head. "You're the only person in the world that could have a werewolf as a best friend and a vampire as a boyfriend and still be more afraid of their driving than you are of them."

I blushed and looked away. "You're avoiding the subject Edward." I still didn't look at him.

I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders as he pulled me to his lap. I laid my head on his thigh as he ran his hand through my hair. He took a deep sigh. "I'm not proud of the things my kind do, Bella." His voice was lament.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm not too proud of the things my kind do either."

He smiled at me before continuing to move his hands in my hair. "I'm sure you were alive when they first made vampirism legal in America, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "It was about ten years ago. I remember saying that one of the vampires was cute and my dad threatening to disown me if I ever dated one."

"That explains a lot." Edward mumbled.

I frowned at him. "Sorry." I tried to sound sympathetic.

He smiled at me, shaking his head. "No, your father has a right to be worried." Edward sighed again. "Though my family and I have adapted to this lifestyle, most vampires are…reluctant."

"Like James." I said, hoping I got his name right.

Edward nodded. "Like James…" He was quiet for a moment. I sat in silence staring at him with wide eyes. I was promising myself that no matter how bad it was I wouldn't over react. "Most vampires feed on humans," he looked at me as he said it. I kept my face straight so he would continue. He didn't say anything.

"Edward whatever you need to tell me, tell me. It won't change things between us." I tried to sound confident, but I was starting to get nervous.

"We try to get people that no one will miss." He added quickly. "Some hospitals even hand out free packets of blood for vampires that need it, but we need so much and the hospital needs it for its victims, and cold blood isn't exactly the tastiest thing in the word."

He looked at me with anxious eyes as I thought about this. I heard rumors about blood drives for vampires, though I never personally did it. I wasn't good around blood and the whole needle in the arm wasn't helpful either.

"So other vampires," I didn't want to say them because I knew that Edward was a vegetarian. "Feed on people that no one will miss?" I asked.

Edward nodded slowly.

"Ok." I took a deep breath. It was a scary thought that half of the missing people out there could be very well victims of vampire attacks. "I think I can live with that."

Edward frowned at me. "You don't have to be brave for me Bella…"

I shrugged. "It's better than I thought." I mumbled feeling embarrassed.

Edward's eyebrows crunched together. "What did you think?"

I bit my lip and looked at the bed. "It's stupid, you'll laugh." I mumbled.

"I won't laugh." He promised.

I sighed. "I thought that vampires got stronger by having sex." I mumbled quickly pulling my head deep into Edward's thigh.

He was quiet for a moment. I looked up at him. He had a confused expression on his face. I hid my face behind my hands, and bit my lip. I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

"Where did you hear that from?" Edward finally asked.

My blush deepened behind my hands. I pulled my hands away from my face and stared up at him. He looked down at me with a weird expression on his face. "Well vampires are always so sexual and in Hamilton's books she mentions something about sex 

being like blood for vampires, I don't know I never read that far, and the Latin root for vamp is a seductive women who exploits men, and when I first met James he was hitting on me, and I don't it just made sense."

He let out a loud laugh. I pulled myself away from him and was half way off the bed when he wrapped his hands around my waist. I blushed. He was laughing into my back. I rolled my eyes and stared at the floor. I was so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered through laughs. "But that has to be the greatest theory I've ever heard." He let out another laugh.

"You said you wouldn't laugh…"I mumbled, still blushing.

He pulled me back onto his bed and made me sit on his lap. I didn't know why he liked me being on his lap so much. I blushed as the possible ideas flashed through my mind. I sighed deeply and looked at my hands. Edward was still chuckling under his breath. I grimaced.

"Bella," he pulled at my chin so I could stare at him. "Even if it was true, there would be no way that I would do that unless it was with the women that I love and since she can't say the word sex without hyperventilating, it'll be awhile before I lose my virginity and I'm ok with that." He kissed my nose.

I smiled before wrapping my arms around him. "You have too much self control." I mumbled into his chest, grateful that he wasn't laughing.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Not as much as you give me credit for." He kissed the top of my head.

--

We sat in the studio again; there was a blue blanket behind us. A bunch of lights and cameras surrounded us. I frowned as I stared at the interviewer in front of us. She was holding a notepad in her hand. She was younger than the photographer yesterday, her hair was blond and she had brown eyes. I smiled politely at her, she returned it.

"How are you doing today Edward? Bella?" She nodded at us as she said our names.

"I'm doing well, Ms. Turner." Edward smiled politely at her. Ms. Turner blushed before looking at me.

"I'm doing good." I replied.

"Please call me Wendy." She smiled at Edward.

Edward nodded. "Wendy it is."

She blushed before turning to me. "So Bella, what is it like dating a vampire?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I can't really compare it to anything, he's my first boyfriend." I blushed.

Wendy's eyes widened. "This is your first relationship?" She asked. I nodded. She turned to Edward. "Did you know this was her first relationship?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, she told me in the car after our interview."

Wendy was jotting down notes on her notepad. "Wow. And this hasn't affected your relationship?"

We both looked up at Edward. He shook his head. "This is my first _real_ relationship to, I've had many flings, but this is the first one that I'm actually committed to. I love her to death and it wouldn't matter if I was her first or seventy-third, I love her and as long as she'll have me, I'll be here for her."

I blushed and bit my lip. Wendy looked at me. "Is he always this perfect?" She asked.

I nodded. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. Wendy looked at us, jealously written across her face, she started looked through the pages in her notepad.

"How did you two meet?" Wendy asked, her pen hovering over her note pad. "I thought that you didn't do student interviews, Edward."

I looked back at Edward. "There was a mishap with my manager. He had scheduled an interview with Bella, not realizing that she was a student reporter. I decided that she went through all that trouble and it was a grade that I would suffer through it. It turns out that I really did enjoy it and I asked her out after the interview."

I stared at Edward shocked, I wasn't sure if he was lying or not. Wendy turned to me, a huge smile on her face. "Were you scared when you were told that you had to interview Edward?" She asked.

I looked back at her and nodded. "Very. I didn't know what to expect, I defiantly didn't expect him to ask me out."

Wendy grinned. "Were any of the other students jealous when they found out that you were interviewing Edward?"

I nodded again. "Jessica was, she was originally going to interview him, but Gollub made me go instead."

Wendy nodded. The rest of the interview went like this. She asked about the interview, the reaction around the school, what my parents thought, and the photo shoot we did yesterday. The interview lasted for at least an hour and a half. Edward answered the questions with charm, I answered them with awkwardness. It was obvious that I was out of place in this situation and I knew that it was going to be in the article.

I hated the public's eye.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** This is the only story I'm going to update today. I don't like it, defiantly not as good as the last chapter. It's been a long day and the week hasn't gotten better. I'm excited for the weekend. Tomorrow I hope that I can get _Coffin of Love_ updated. Check out the new chapter for _Cigarette Burns_ and _When Life Gives You Lemons_. I hope that you guys aren't mad. I got a new chapter out tonight; it's just harder than I thought to have 4 stories out at once. Especially with the end of the year being so close.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	10. Cops and Robbers

**A/N:** This chapter will do much better than the last chapter…if not than ya'll suck.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Cops and Robbers**

"Sorry that's the first time I ever touched anyone's nipples, it felt weird." Mike quoted before he laughed loudly as we stood in line at the bank. Gollub had us doing his dirty work for him again. We were supposed to deposit our newspaper money into the bank. I groaned. The magazine came out earlier today and Mike keeps quoting all the stupid things I said. The nipple comment is his favorite.

"I get it Mike." I mumbled as I we took another step in line.

"Honestly Bells this has to be the greatest article ever." He laughed as he continued to read the article.

There was a small picture of me on the side laughing as Edward stared at me. A caption was written on the bottom, "Bella laughs in the middle of a photo shoot, screaming 'sorry that's the first time I ever touched anyone's nipples, it felt weird.'" I blushed.

"I didn't scream it," I mumbled. Mike looked up at me. "I was laughing too hard to scream it."

Mike laughed, realizing that I was talking about the nipple comment. "Not much could be done during the photo shoot," Mike quoted again, "Because Edward and Bella kept on making." Mike stared at me as he read it. I rolled my eyes. I really wished they hadn't added that.

"For the record, he's the one that started it." I mumbled.

Mike continued to laugh as he skimmed through the article. I grabbed it from him, ignoring his protests, I wasn't interested in reading it, I was too afraid of what they had said about me. I turned it to the beginning of the article. It was a picture of Edward and me in the meadow.

Edward was smiling at me. His hair was still a mess the jacket he wore at the beginning was now laid across the blanket. The cuffs to his buttoned up shirt was rolled up and he was pouring me another glass of champagne (the photographer made me pour out the first glass after I refused to drink it). I glanced at what I was doing, I was blushing (it was a real blush, the photographer made me wipe off the blush on my cheeks because I kept on blushing and the blush on my cheeks held no real purpose), my face was low but the hat that I was wearing wasn't hiding it. My shoes were lying next to me and my tights were peeking out under my dress. It was a beautiful picture of both of us.

"I love that picture of you two." Mike told me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I like it too." I admitted.

I turned the page to see a black and white picture of Edward holding me. My face was pressed against Edward's chest, his arms were wrapped me protectively. His cheek was pressed against the top of my head; his eyes were dark and intimidating. I glanced at my face, I was staring at the camera with wide eyes, I looked like I was about to cry. It was a very dark picture of us. I couldn't help but be drawn to it. I understood why she picked it up.

I flipped the pages and stared at the small pictures of us. There was the nipple picture, and another picture of Alice doing my makeup. We were both laughing as she did my eye liner; it was for the first photo shoot. The caption read on the bottom, "Edward's 'adoptive' sister does human girlfriends', Bella Swan, makeup for first photo shoot." I read.

I flipped the page again it was another picture of us in the meadow. I was sitting on his lap while he was read Anne Rice to me (they had a hard time taking this picture because I kept on cracking up, it was funny listening to a vampire read a book about a vampire). I was leaning my head on his chest as he held the book out in front of him, I almost looked like I was a sleep (which I 

was for a very short period of the time but I'm pretty sure this wasn't one of those pictures). Edward's hand was on my hip and he was leaning his cheek on my head with his crooked smile.

"What do you think Charlie will say about these pictures?" Mike asked over my shoulder.

I turned to him and shrugged. "They could be worst."

I turned the page; it was the last page of the article. It was another black and white picture. Edward's hands were on my hips, my shirt bundled over his hands, he was kissing me. I blushed as I stared at the picture, both of our eyes were close and it was just a simple kiss on the lips but it looked so intimate. Charlie would hate it.

"I didn't see that one." Mike told me as he took the magazine out of my hands. "He looks so protective." He looked up at me while he said it.

I shrugged and look the other direction. I guess you could say he was a little protective, but weren't all boyfriends like that? I groaned when I realize that I had no idea what a real boyfriend was like. Maybe I was secretly in an abusive relationship that I didn't know about…but didn't that usually have to mean he had to hurt me? I don't think Edward has intentionally hurt me. I sighed, I was thinking too much again.

I glanced at my watch it was almost noon. "Hey Mike after we get done boosting Gollub's ego do you want to get some burgers?"

Mike looked up from the magazine and nodded. "Yeah, there's a new restau-"

Mike never got to finish his sentence. The doors to the bank opened loudly, Mike and I both turned to the loud noise. Three men walked in with pigs masks over their faces, they were holding out guns. Loud screams escaped from one of the women behind the front counter, my heart was pounding in my head and my breath was coming out in gasps, I didn't have time to scream.

"Everybody get down!" One of the men, I think it was the middle one, screamed at everyone.

Mike grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall with him. My back hit the tile wall as I slid down to the ground, my hands clasped onto my heart. Mike sat next to me, I looked up at him. He was breathing just as hard as I was. I turned back to the robbers.

They were walking slowly to the front counter of the store. The employees were hiding behind the counter as their customers cowered on the floor, their hands over their head. I was trapped against the wall, praying that they would just take the money and run.

"Bella," Mike whispered to me. I glanced over to him and nodded. He was staring at me from the corner of his eye. "I want you to text Edward." He moved his hand closer to mine. I noticed a black cell phone was under it.

I gave a quick nod. The receptionist had probably already notified the police (they all had a special button under their desks for this type of emergency), but the police could only do so much, especially if the robbers decided to hold a hostage. Edward was much quicker (so I've been told) and would probably be able to handle the situation better than Charlie.

My hand reached out slowly to the phone, my hand rested on his, Mike moved his hand away. I could feel the plastic phone under me. I looked down as I tried to slide it closer to me. I was about to scoot it under my thigh and flip it open when a black boot stomped on my hand. I gasped out in pain and shock and looked up.

One of the robbers was staring right at me with his pig mask on. My eyes widened and I fought the urge to vomit when I noticed that it was a plastic mask that you bought at the store, he was wearing a pig's face. I stared at him as I swallowed my breakfast. He pushed his foot harder onto my hand, I screamed out in pain and tried to move it away, I had no success.

"Who are you trying to call sweetheart?" He asked. I looked at my hand before looking up at him.

"My roommate, I need to remind her to pick up some milk while she's at the grocery store. You can't eat cereal without any milk." I tried to pull my hand away from under his shoe again.

He laughed at me. I could see his chin go up and down under the pig skin. He turned back to me. I could only assume he was smiling under that pig's face. I made a mental note to be become a vegetarian if I survived this.

"Hey Lucy," one of the other robbers called out to him. Lucy (he must have pulled the short straw) turned to the robber. "Stop playing with the humans and help me get the money."

Lucy pulled his foot off of me. I pulled my hand away from the phone and rubbed it to my chest. Lucy bent down and grabbed the phone. He flipped it open as he held it front of my face. He broke it in half with the flick of his wrists. I could feel my heart break along with the plastic phone. He threw the broken pieces onto the floor before stalking off to meet the leader of the trio.

He was half way across the building when his foot hit the magazine Mike and I were looking through earlier. My breath caught in my throat as I shook my head. I started to mentally pray that they didn't recognize me or care enough to hold it against me. I scooted closer to Mike. He put his arm around me protectively. I kind of wished I dragged Jake along instead of Mike. Jake was a werewolf and Mike was just a scrawny human.

Lucy squatted down and picked up the magazine. I could see the black and white picture of Edward and I. I bowed my head, still looking at Lucy through the corner of my eye. He was looking at me, his eyes wide and a smile growing on his face. He walked back towards me, his eyes shining. Mike pulled me closer to him. He kneeled down in front of me holding the magazine in front of his face, his smile grew into a grin.

"You're Bella Swan." He almost yelled out, he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me onto his feet.

"Hey Ricky, Fred!" He yelled out to the other robbers that were now behind the counter. "Look who we just happened to run into." He pushed me in front of him. I stood there not wanting to piss anyone off. He wrapped his arm around me and pushed something against my back. God I hoped it was his gun.

They turned to him. "What are you talking about Lucy?" A female yelled out to him. Part of me wanted to know why he was called Lucy and she was called Ricky or Fred.

"It's Bella Swan." He moved his hand into my hair. "The bitch that's dating the vegetarian." His hands grabbed onto my hair and yanked at it. I hissed as my neck straightened. "And look at this, she's all clean." His breath was cold against my neck.

I could feel hard lips gently kiss my pulse on my neck. My body shivered out of fear. I swallowed the lump that was growing in my throat. "Oh God." I whispered.

"Come out with your hands up!" Charlie's voice echoed through the building. My heart fluttered.

Lucy turned me around in his arms and stared at me. "Do exactly as we say or else you die." Lucy growled at me. "Do you get it?"

I nodded.

He pushed me forward. I staggered and ended falling to my knees. Lucy grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. The two other robbers followed after us, a bag of money in their hands and a new hostage in the other. Two other women were being held hostage along with me, one of them was a bank teller and the other was pregnant. I bit back my tears that I could feel building up inside of me.

Lucy kicked the door opened as he pulled me in front of him. He held a gun to my head. I looked around for Charlie, he was in the middle with a bunch of cop cars. They'd called for backup. Charlie stared at me in horror, the microphone shaking in his hand.

"Have your men put down their guns or I'll kill her." Lucy yelled at him as he pushed the barrel closer to my head. I stared at Charlie pleadingly.

"Hold your fire." He screamed at his men.

Lucy lifted me up in the air, his gun in his front pocket. I started to kick and scream, trying my hardest to be a nuisance. Lucy carried me to the car along with the two girls. They were walking quietly walking in front of their captors. Ricky (or Fred) opened the door for Lucy, he pushed in the pregnant lady in the car and his partner pushed in the bank teller. Lucy moved to push me in the car. I lifted my legs in the air and placed them on side of the car. My skirt was riding up my legs. Lucy pulled me away from the car. My legs fell from the side of the car. I didn't have time to pull my legs in the air again, before he pushed me through the open door. I fell on top of the bank teller.

Lucy closed the door. I glanced at the front seat. Ricky and Fred were already in the car. One of them was starting up the car, turning on the engine and putting it in gear. Lucy scooted into the front seat and looked at us. The bank teller and the pregnant lady were holding onto each other. Ricky (or Fred) pressed on the gas and the car jerked forward.

Lucy removed his mask to reveal a smile, my eyes widened and my heart stopped.

"Hello Bella." James smiled at me.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** There's a reason I gave James the name Lucy, NOT because I'm trying to be funny or silly! There's a reason! I promise. Basically I used all the_ I Love Lucy_ characters, but there's a reason that I gave him Lucy, so don't be like that's really stupid. I wanted to update this yesterday but that didn't work out to my advantage. :( Stupid FanFiction, it threw me off. _Coffin of Love_ will l hopefully be updated later today._ When Life Gives You Lemons _will defiantly be updated.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	11. Hostage

**A/N:** So this is the last actual chapter of the story. I'm really excited and sad at the same time. I'm going to miss this story but I'm going to miss ya'll the most. I like the reactions I got for this story. Thanks for being so awesome. I'm kind of sad now so this chapter might be a little bleh.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Hostage**

James threw me into the room with the two other girls. I screamed out in shock and try to maneuver myself so I could land on my hands, but I was falling too fast and my body didn't have the reaction time to reach it. I ended up falling on my arm. I'm sure causing several soon to be bruises on my arm. I hissed in pain as I rolled myself onto my back.

I couldn't see much from where I was laying, so far I was sure that the ceiling and the rest of the walls were white, and the closed wooden door in front of me looked extremely heavy. The arm I didn't fall on babied the other arm as I rolled onto my stomach again. I used my good arm to lift my chest off the ground, so I was on my hands and knees. I hissed and held my eyes closed as I tried to lift myself from my knees and onto my feet.

I stumbled forward and then back when I finally got to my feet; it was the first time that I was able to walk on my own since the heisting. I glanced around the room; it looked like an old classroom, without the windows or chalkboard. I looked at the other hostages, the pregnant woman was heaving as she clutched onto her stomach. The bank teller was holding onto her arm as patted her head with a handkerchief. I stumbled over to them, falling onto my knees in front of them.

"What's going on?" I asked, praying that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"She's going into shock." The bank teller told me as she continued to pat her forehead with the handkerchief.

I crawled next to the woman and grabbed her hand, her fingers tightened around my hand. I rubbed my finger over her hand and tried to comfort her, I was just as terrified as they were. We were being held hostage by vampires, and not the nice kind either, one of them was probably angry at me for getting him fired, though I had an even bigger reason to be angry at him. I moved her now sweat soaked bangs from her face. She grabbed onto my arm and yelled at me in French.

I blinked twice, I never heard anyone speak fluent French before, and it kind of shocked me. I looked at the bank teller; she didn't seem as shocked as I was that she was speaking French. She looked up at me, her eyes were narrowed. I waited for her to translate what she just said or yell at me to do something for her.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what she's saying." Her eyes continued to narrow before she turned back to the woman next to her.

I frowned. The bank teller didn't seem to like me too much, though I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like me too much if the positions were switched. I sighed and pulled away from the pregnant lady, the bank teller would know what to do more than I would. I walked around the room, taking in ever crack in the wall, and every stain on the floor. I tried to recall what I'd seen on movies or the TV, what hostages usually did in these kind of situations. Nothing exciting came to mind. They were vampires, or at least one of them was a vampire, and we were humans. We didn't stand a chance.

"Vampire girl!" The bank teller yelled at me. I turned my head figuring out that she was talking to me. I doubted that she was talking to the pregnant woman. She was glaring at me. "Do you have a cell phone on you?"

I shook my head. "No James, broke it when were in the bank."

Her narrowed eyes widened. "You know who's doing this to us?" She screamed at me pulling away from the woman next to her.

I shook my head. "I don't know him personally, but he was my boyfriend's manager before I got him fired…" I mumbled holding my arms in my hands, remembering the first time we met.

The bank teller got to her feet and stomped towards me her hand out in front of my nose. "You're the reason that we're being held here!" She accused me her finger pointed in front of my face.

I shook my head. "James is the reason you're being held here! I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time!" I screamed back at her. She wasn't very nice.

She screamed in frustration before pacing back and forth in the small room. I stared at her, feeling guilty for pulling other people into bad situations with my bad luck. I walked to the other side of the room and plopped on the floor. I flinched when I hit my arm in the weird way when I slammed my back into the wall. I was frowning to myself as I stared at the girls in the room, the bank teller was still pacing and the pregnant woman was crying in a small ball. The guilt was over whelming.

--

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until someone kicked me and I woke up. I looked up, the room was dark. I could barely make out the figure. I gasped when I finally figured out who it was. James was squatting in front of me, his face inches away from mine. I gasped and moved my face away from his. His hands wrapped around in my hair, I tried to pull away from his touch, but his fingers closed together holding my hair tightly in his fingers. I hissed in pain and closed my eyes, afraid to see what he was going to do next.

He pulled me up by my hair. I jumped to my feet, squatting as I was pulled along with him. I was on my feet, and grabbing onto my scalp, he wouldn't let go of my hair. He moved his face close to mine. He pulled at my hair harder. I let out a loud gasp. He didn't move his face from mine. I looked at his eyes. They were shining as he smiled at me.

"I've missed you." He hissed at me, his free hand wrapping around my chin. I swallowed the lump that developed in my throat as I looked around the room, the other hostages were missing. I looked at him with wide eyes; we were alone in the room. His hands pulled away from my hair and went to my shoulders. He held me against the wall, he smiled at me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Revenge my sweet Isabella." James told me. I hated the way he said my name. "My only regret is that Edward won't be here to see this moment."

My body fell to the floor landing on my wrist, a loud crack echoed through the room and a sharp pain that started at my wrist and shot up my arm. I looked up at James. He was walking towards me, his lips curling over his gums, his teeth looked like any other man's, but I knew better. He was on top of me before I could scream, his fingers wrapped in my hair again. His foot held onto my leg and another loud crack echoed through the room and pain shot up through my leg. I screamed out in horror and pain.

"I waited for you to be alone Bella." He whispered into my ear. "I waited till you were vulnerable," he pulled at my hair my neck straightened out and I let out an exaggerated gasp. James kissed the pulse of my neck, I cringed. "When I saw walk into the bank with that human, I knew that it was the perfect time to make my move."

I hissed when he yanked at my hair again, making my neck pop in three different places. "Why did you rob the bank and kidnap the other girls if you just wanted me?" I asked through my teeth.

"I wanted to put on a show." He loosened his grip on my hair. "I wanted _everyone_ to know what we had done, including Edward."

My breath caught in my throat when he mentioned Edward. "Don't," I screamed at him. "Don't bring Edward into this." I begged with him. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want him to suffer because I was careless.

"Too late," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck one more time before opening his mouth. I could feel something wet fall onto my neck, I couldn't tell if it was the venom or spit. I didn't want to know, I held my eyes closed and waited for the pain that would flow through my body.

Nothing happened. A loud crash and I felt the weight of James' body leave me. I screamed out in shock when I heard another crash. I looked around the room but I couldn't see anything. I heard everything. A loud growl came from beside me, I screamed and tried to get onto my feet, but I was sure my wrist was broken and my leg wasn't going anywhere.

"Bella." Someone yelled at me. I looked around the black room, the lights came on. I closed my eyes immediately the bright glare scaring me. Cold hands wrapped around my broken wrist and I screamed. "Bella!" The voice yelled at me again.

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle frowning at me, a huge wolf next to him. I stared at the wolf with wide eyes. "Jake?" I asked, reminding myself that my best friend was a werewolf. The wolf shook his head. My eyes narrowed. "Sam?" The werewolf shook his again. "Quil?" I asked again. The werewolf nodded and smile.

"Just making sure." I smiled at him before looking up at Carlisle. He was inspecting my wrist, his grip much softer.

"It's broken." Carlisle told me. He looked at Quil. "Go tell your pack that she'll be fine." Quil growled at the vampire before stalking off.

I gave an apologizing look to Carlisle. Werewolves weren't big fan of vampires and by the way that Jacob described his distaste for Edward, that I'm surprised that they haven't attacked each other. Carlisle moved his hand away from my wrist to my leg. I held my breath and looked at the wall, closing my eyes. I wasn't interested in seeing how bad I looked.

Carlisle's cold hands stopped touching me. I opened an eye to see why he stopped. Edward was standing at my feet. I sighed in relief and smiled at him. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek, his cold hands wrapped through my hair as he kissed my forehead. I was crying, excited that I got to see him and scared that I just survived a vampire attack. He pulled away from me and looked up at Carlisle.

"Her wrist and right leg are broken and she'll have a lot of bruising, but nothing else to be worried about." Carlisle's smooth voice broke through the silent room. "Have the wolves..." he didn't continue.

I looked up at Edward; he pushed my head to his chest and covered my ear with his hand. He mumbled something quickly to Carlisle, I tried to look at Carlisle, but Edward wouldn't let me move my head. I rolled my eyes but decided that it wasn't important, I was with Edward and that James couldn't hurt me anymore.

He kissed my forehead and removed his cold hand from my ear. I looked back up at him, he was frowning at me. His hands going over my face as his eyes examined my body. I felt awkward under his hawk eye. He moved hair behind my ear, before kissing my forehead.

"You scared the hell out of me." He whispered.

I leaned into him, not really able to hug him because of my broken wrist. "I was scared to." I whispered and closed my. I could feel his cold hands hover over my body as he examined all the cuts and bruises. He would leave random kisses on my cheek or forehead. I didn't mind, I liked when he kissed me in other places besides the lips, it was more intimate.

I opened my eyes and stared at him. He was frowning at me as he stared at my broken leg. I didn't even glance at it. I didn't want to see how bad it looked. I held my breath as his hand gently touched it. He frowned down at me as I dug my fingers into his shirt.

"Sorry," he whispered before kissing my cheek. He moved his hand from my arm. He pulled away from me and got to his feet. I stayed on the floor, afraid to move in case that I made the wrong move and ended up hurting myself more than I already was.

I let out my breath and prepared myself for the outside world, all the cameras, newsmen, and even the worst of them all, Charlie. I groaned and looked up at Edward he was staring at the door. I moved my head (his legs were blocking my vision), and glanced at the door. Jacob was standing in the middle of it with his hands on his waist. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, I turned my head to the side and stared at the tile floor. Jake was…naked.

"Can't you put some clothes on?" Edward spat at him. I was on Edward's side, couldn't Jake put on some clothes? Edward started to growl and I glanced behind his legs to see a still naked Jake walking towards me. I blushed and stared at the floor some more. "Seriously, put some clothes on. No one here wants to see that." Edward continued to growl at Jake.

"Maybe you don't but I don't see Bella complaining." Jake growled back. I could still hear his loud footsteps walk towards me. I blushed before glancing up at him. My face met Jake's lower half of his body. I turned around again. "Are you ok Bella," his voice was low and it sounded closer to me, I was guessing he was squatting down but I didn't want to look to make sure.

"I'm fine Jake." I whispered, not looking at him.

"You don't look ok, you look extremely pale." He moved his hand towards me, I flinched involuntarily.

"And that would have nothing to do with the naked werewolf squatting next to her." Edward mumbled under his breath.

Jake growled at him. "C'mon Bells, I'll help you get out of here." He held out his hand in front of me. I stared at it for a moment. It wasn't that I didn't want Jake to help me get out of here. It's just that I didn't want Jake to help me out of here while he was _naked_.

"Um…Jake, could you maybe put some shorts on before you help me…" I mumbled still embarrassed.

"Told you," Edward shot at him.

I shot Edward a glare. "If you two are going to fight than I'll help myself get out of here." I tried to pull myself up with my up with my good hand but I didn't have enough strength and with my bum leg I was pretty sure that I wasn't going any further. But it caught the werewolf and vampire out of their fight. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me in the air. I blushed as I stared at the upper half of Jake. He didn't look too happy.

"I could do that better." He mumbled.

I blushed and cradled my hand to my stomach. Edward walked out of the room, Jake following behind him. I closed my eyes and focused on not trying to be sick, the pain that was coming from both my wrist and leg was making me nauseous.

"She's about to pass out," Alice's voice rang through my ears. When did she get here?

"I'm not about to pass out." I mumbled, my head feeling light almost weightless.

"She has about thirty seconds." Alice's voice still rang.

I wanted to say that I was fine but the nausea and light headedness was making it hard to speak. I rested my head on Edward's chest, my grip on my wrist loosening. Ok so I was passing out.

--

The loud beep of the heart monitor woke me up. My throat was dry and my body felt light, I was pretty sure it was only the pain killers, but I didn't mind it. I opened my eyes cautiously. There were flowers and a bunch of gift bags placed randomly around the room. I smiled to myself as I stared at them. My wrist was in a cast and so was my leg.

"Bella." Edward said my name. I glanced to the side. He put down the magazine with us on the cover and walked over to me. I smiled at him. He kissed my forehead and moved his hand on my arm. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I should be singing wheels on the bus." I smiled at him.

He frowned. "You're not in any pain?" I shook my head. "What's your name?" He asked.

I had to think about it for a second. "Isabella Marie Swan," I finally concluded.

"How old are you?" Edward asked.

"Nineteen." I answered.

"Where are you at?" Edward continued to drill me.

I looked around the room. "A hospital room."

He looked relieve. "Do you know what happened to you?"

I nodded. The memory was slowly coming back to me. "You saved me." I smiled at him. He didn't smile back. "Now I have a question for you." Edward still didn't smile. "Why would you hire a jerk like that as your manager?"

Edward frowned before moving his hand over my hair. "Carlisle was trying to teach him to be a vegetarian," Edward kissed my head. "He trusts people too easily sometimes."

I nodded. "Did James have a weird obsession with I Love Lucy?" I asked; remember their nicknames for each other.

Edward shook his head. "Not any that I know of." I frowned. "You should go back to sleep." Edward whispered.

I shook my head, a couple of more questions than I'll go back to sleep."

Edward nodded, he didn't look eager to answer any more questions.

"What happened to James and his minions?" I asked. I stopped calling them partners. James didn't look like the partner type.

"They're not going to hurt you anymore." Edward kissed my forehead. I didn't push the topic any further, he didn't seem want to talk about it anymore than I did. I heard what I wanted to here, how this happen was to be kept between Edward and whoever helped.

"What happened to the other hostages?" I kept my voice low.

Edward flinched, I had a feeling he was hoping I wasn't going to ask this question. "They didn't make it." Edward whispered.

I wasn't expecting this. My breath caught in my throat and I let out a choked sob. I didn't like the bank teller too much but she that didn't give her the right to die, and the French lady was pregnant, she was pregnant for God's sakes. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pushed me towards him.

"She was pregnant." I cried to him, my arms staying at my side. "She was pregnant Edward." I was crying into his chest.

He scratched my back and kissed my cheek. "It's ok, Bella." He whispered. "It's ok."

I didn't stop crying, it was my fault. I was the one who killed them. I was a murderer. I killed three innocent lives, one that didn't even get to see the beautiful world.

"Bella," Edward demanded my attention. I looked up at him. "This isn't your fault." He kissed my forehead. "This is James fault, don't blame yourself."

I shook my head and opened my mouth to say something but the door opened. Charlie walked in with Jake. They were both holding a gift basket in their hands.

"You're awake." Jakes smiled at me.

I smiled back, wiping my tears, relieved that he was wearing clothes this time.

"There's more?" Edward asked, eyeing the gift basket.

Charlie nodded putting it on a chair. "They come in by the bus load, who knew that Bella was so popular."

I smiled up at my dad when he gave me an awkward hug. "Thank you for coming Dad." I smiled at him.

"No problem," he mumbled eyeing Edward.

Jake walked in, eyeing Edward himself. "How are you doing Bells?" Jake asked.

I shrugged, it hurt. "I have a strange urge to sing 'wheels on the bus' but other than that I'm ok."

Jake smiled at me before sitting in a chair by the door. The nurses came in and out as I talked with my human dad, my werewolf best friend, and vampire boyfriend. I never felt safer in my life. I did get annoyed though, they wouldn't stop asking how I was doing and Jake and Edward would glare at each other every chance they got. Alice and Jasper stopped by after Charlie and Jake left, Alice made me a card. The rest of the Cullens wanted to stop by Edward made them come in twos. I felt like the Noah's ark.

"Go to sleep Bella." Edward groaned at me when I offered him another exciting around of checkers. He shook his head and moved the box off the bed. He kissed my forehead and I crawled further into the bed.

"Thanks for staying, Edward." I smiled at him. He's been with me with me since I woke up in the hospital, not moving from my side once, well except when people decided to give me hugs, but he hovered over them, making sure they didn't hurt me.

"Night Bella." Edward smiled at me before turning off the light; he went to sit in the chair next to my bed.

"Night Edward." I smiled to myself as I went into a light sleep.

**End.**

**A/N: EPILOGUE COMING SOON!** There's going to be an Epilogue. Expect it Monday or Tuesday. Sorry if it wasn't as action packed as you expected. I'm not feeling too hot. And if you want to check out my new story (it's going to replace this story) the prologue is up. It's called _All the Pretty Corpses._

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	12. Epilogue: The Ball

**A/N:** So I'm going to miss this story. Thank you to everyone that has stuck through till the end, all 11 chapters and the epilogue. I have a tendency to make my stories short. I don't feel the need to drag it out longer than it needs to be. Thanks for being awesome reviewers and I'm going to miss ya'll. :) Check out my new story, _All the Pretty Corpses_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Epilogue:  
The Ball**

Edward opened the door to his Volvo for me. I continued to sit in the seat, my arms crossed over my chest glaring in front of me. The press was going crazy taking pictures of us as Edward handed me his hand. I looked up at him and shook my head. He smiled before leaning over.

"Bella, love, " Edward whispered in my ear. "If you don't willing get out of the car I'll carry you out of there." He kissed my cheek.

I continued to glare at him as he unbuckled my seatbelt for me. He smiled at me as he held out his hand. The seatbelt retracted and hit the side of the car. I sighed deeply before giving him my normal hand. He kissed it gently, his eyes never leaving me. I pulled my leg and my cast out of the car as he helped me to my feet. His arm wrapped around my waist and pushed me closer to him.

We walked in an awkward stride as we headed down the red carpet to the hotel entrance. Cameras were flashing and people were yelling out to us, asking us questions. I smiled shyly and looked at Edward, he was smiling at them, but his eyes were on me. I blushed and looked away.

Two door handlers opened the door for us. I smiled at them and mumbled a small "thank you," they nodded at me and Edward. The air conditioner was on high and I could feel the cold air run against my bare shoulders and arms. I moved my shoulders in reflex. Edward looked down at me, his beautiful topaz eyes shining.

"Are you cold?" He asked as we headed down the lobby.

"No," I lied. He smiled down at me before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and looked away.

"Thank you for coming." He smiled down at me.

"You act like I had a choice." I mumbled.

"What were you going to do when it time to go to the ball?" Edward asked. Moving his hand from my waist and turning me so I was staring at him.

"I don't know get attacked by your ex manager, break my leg and wrist, study for exams…" I mumbled.

"Why are you so against this Bella?" Edward asked resting his finger on my cheek. I looked up at him, his topaz eyes were shining at me.

I frowned the guilt sinking in. "It's not only that I hate dancing, but look at me Edward." I moved my hands up and down my body. I was still bruised from the attack; my right foot was in a two in cast; my left foot was in a six inch stiletto, and my left wrist was in an arm brace. The dress was baby blue and went below my knees, the back was cut out and the straps that covered the front of my body wrapped around my neck. It reminded me of a sundress that I had when I was five.

"You look beautiful." He whispered kissing my cheek.

I smiled up at him. "Can we get this over with?" I begged.

Edward laughed before wrapping his hand around my waist again. He kissed the top of my head. I wrapped my good arm around his waist as we walked the rest of the way to the ball room. Two doormen opened the door for us. I mumbled a small thank you before looking at the room where the ball was being held. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

The dance floor was crowded with people in elegant dresses dancing. Food was laid out on tables with white tablecloths, servers dressed up in tuxedos serving them. The people that weren't dancing stood to the side and talked in small groups, laughing with each other. I looked up at Edward. He was smiling down at me.

"I don't know think I can do this…"I whispered before looking back at the dancing crowd.

"Don't worry I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." He whispered back to me before grabbing my hand. He led me down the dance floor, awkwardly. A few people stared at us as he twirled me onto the dance floor. I let out a small yelp, praying that I didn't fall. He caught me quickly and brought me close to him. He held my good hand in the air and made me wrap the bad hand around his waist.

"That was scary." I mumbled leaning my head onto his tux jacket.

He laughed as we swayed back and forth, every now and then he would twirl me around or dip me, each time I would let out a small yelp or scream, getting a huge smile from Edward. We spent the night dancing and laughing. Every now and then he would stop and get me a glass of punch or something to eat.

We were standing by the punch table, talking quietly to each other. I took a sip of the red liquid as he ran his fingers over my cheek, moving my hair out of my face. My hair didn't want to stay in place, no matter how much gel and hair spray Alice used in it. He kissed the top of my head and then moved his lips over my ear.

"Do you want to try out one of your theories tonight?" He whispered coolly in my ear.

I blinked twice, not knowing where he was hinting at. My eyes widened when I realized what he was talking about. I started to choke on the punch, grabbing a napkin and putting over my mouth so I didn't get any on Edward. Edward grabbed my shoulder and kept on asking if I was alright. I nodded as I continued to choke.

"I'm fine." I finally breathed, waving his hand away.

He stopped freaking out when I started to breathe normal. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded. "You just caught me off guard." I mumbled blushing.

He laughed before kissing the top of my head. "The offers still open if you want to take it." Edward persisted.

I took a deep breath before nodding. "I would love to try out my theory with my theory with you Edward."

He laughed softly before kissing my lips, his fingers wrapping around mine. I smiled softly as I continued to kiss him. It started out a stupid little interview that I never wanted to do and ended in true love and the lost of two peoples' virtues.

**End Epilogue.**

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? I thought it would be cute to bring up the conversation about the theories and vampires gaining energy out of sex. No lemon. No sequel, just this. And thank goodness. Whew! I'm going to miss ya'll and this story. It was fun to write. :) Check out _All the Pretty Corpses_. Please? You know you want to! You really do! Yup.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
